Change of Heart
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: What would happen if Bella realized her unrequited love for Alice? What would happen if Bella confront Alice about her feelings? Will Alice accept her, or let her down gently?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Since when was it that I start to think about her? I love Edward, I would die for him, but then she came into my life. She was the first to come and hugged me when we first met. Edward wasn't like that, he kept his distance and it took him a long time to close the distance between us. My love for Edward was still the same, the yearning, the longing, the desperation. However, I found it to be changing, and all of those yearning, longing and desperation had shifted towards his sister, Alice.

How long has it been like this I wonder? The time when I had gotten to know Alice a little more better? Or was it at the beginning of our first meeting? It had been so long, and I am married to the most wonderful husband that every girl could ever wish for, Edward Cullen. I have a wonderful daughter, a half breed from vampire and human, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My name is Isabella Cullen, although I prefer Bella more than Isabella. Isabella is a mouthful, besides Bella sounds less complicated.

So this is how my love has drastically changed. Edward was the first boy I've fallen in love with. Alice was the first girl that I've fallen deeply in love with. I know that Alice doesn't know about this, or she is just oblivious about this. I don't want to come out of my shell and confront her about it. I don't want to destroy the life that I've longed for. I don't want to destroy the family that I have right now. Happiness is out of reach now, and the only happiness that I have right now is my daughter Renesmee, whom everyone nicknames Nessie.

Giving up my happiness for a life that I have longed for, this is just like me.


	2. An Act

**Phase One – An Act**

I was sitting in the lounge flipping over the few pages of Fashion Magazines that the house had. Mind you, these are the only magazines around the house, except for the Architecture Magazines that Esme, my mother-in-law, has around. Flipping through those magazines can give you a headache even though vampires can't get headaches. Architecture magazines were fun to read, only to the extend when you were completely bored.

"Bella !" Oh, I heard her loud and clear alright. The sweetest sound that I welcomed to my ears, and when her scent hit me I thought I was already up in Heaven. I love everything about her. Her scent, her voice, her slender and petite body, the way she walks, absolutely everything about her. I love how I always get to spend my time with her now that I am a part of the family, but there was one problem though, I can't call her my Alice.

"Alice, you know where I am." I answered in a normal volume knowing that she would hear me. Really she didn't need to call my name out so loudly, not when I was about to imagine that she'd be calling out my name while…..I quickly slapped myself, I didn't want to think about it when Alice might see it. Not that I have decided on doing that to her, but a decision was still a decision and she would see it nevertheless.

"Hello, m'dear Bella." Alice said in her sweetest tone as she bent down and placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. The kiss was quick but I could feel it lingering on my cold, hard marble skin. That was the downside to being a vampire; your skin wouldn't be warm.

"Hey, Alice." I tried to keep my tone steady, especially when that soft friendly kiss pretty much took my breath away. I wondered if she knew what effect she had on me. I wondered if I should tell her. No, I won't tell her, I don't want to make it all awkward for us.

"What ya up to?" Alice asked in that sweet tone of her, but added a little hint of curiosity in it. I smiled and turned to face as, our faces were merely a couple inches apart but she didn't seem to be pulling away from me. If I could blush at that moment then my cheeks would have been crimson by now.

"Just reading one of your magazines since there isn't any different one other than yours and Esme's." I answered with a light scowl but I was only teasing. Alice must have seen the playful spark in my eyes, because she giggled in that melodious tone of hers.

"You could buy your own you know, keep you from reading something that you don't want to." She was right, I could always buy the magazines that I'd want to read, but the problem was, what would I buy exactly? I shook my head before turning to look down at the Fashion magazine that I had put down on my lap.

"I could but I don't read magazines even when I was still a human." I felt a slight pain after saying it. I missed being a human, I admitted that. I missed having to go out into the sun, when there was a sunny day, and feel the warmth of the sunlight on my skin. I missed having to hug Charlie without hurting him. I missed being clumsy, that was the most embarrassing thing that I could have ever missed. As if she could read my mind and empathize on my pain, Alice wrapped her short petite arms around me and pulled me into her gentle embrace.

"Let's go out and do something fun, so you wouldn't be here reading something that you're going to experience later." I could feel her breath on my cold, porcelain face. And like I said before if I could blush I would have done it by now. My breath got caught in my throat for a second when I could smell her scent so close to me. The effect having her arms around me had already gotten me to melt, and I was glad that I wasn't standing up or I would have fall or something.

"You mean, let's go out and do some shopping?" I asked with a low whine in my tone. I didn't like shopping and all Alice could ever do was shop. Shopping was her favorite thing to do, next to talking then annoying other people. I couldn't blame her though, not when I love her so much that I practically didn't care if she'd drag me to the end of the world just to buy a pair of red Stiletto Heels. Actually, I'd be willing to let her drag me anywhere around the world to buy ridiculously expensive shoes or clothing. In truth, I only wanted to spend more time with her.

I pulled out of Alice's embrace and instantly regretted from doing so. I grabbed the magazine on my lap and tossed it on the coffee table before standing up. I turned around to face her and I swore I could feel my knees buckle beneath me at the sight of her. Her lips were pursed out in a very adorable pout. Her beautiful honey golden eyes were wide and they looked like they were about to shed tears. Her lips however trembled, completing the most adorable puppy dog look that I have ever seen. She knew how much I disliked shopping, she knew how much I didn't want to go and be her doll – although I would love to be her dressing up doll – but she wanted to go, and the evident in her facial expression right now was enough to show how much she really wanted to go.

"Come on Bella, we have absolutely nothing to do while the boys are out hunting." Right, I almost forgot about that. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had gone 'hiking' ever since two days ago. That left her with Alice, Rosalie, Esme and her daughter Renesmee. However, Renesmee was always with Jake so I didn't really need to worry about her, that much anyway. Rosalie only starting to like me because I had a child, and she was making it look like Renesmee was her own child but I didn't care, at least she did care for me while I was carrying Renesmee and that was all good to me. Normally it would be Rosalie sitting here reading magazines, while I go off and call Charlie. The situation had been reversed without my knowledge, but Rosalie wasn't making a call, she was having fun with Esme, going shopping and all the likes. Alice was now with me, alone, and she wanted to go shopping.

"We can do something else instead of shopping you know.." I tried my hardest not to give into that adorable look on Alice's face. Alice wasn't going to give up, this I knew; having to spend so much time with her – day and night- pretty much got me to know her from inside out. All she needed to do now was to wait for her cuteness to sink in, and for me to drown into it.

Five seconds later.

"Okay Alice, you win again." I said with a sigh as I tried to make it sound like I really couldn't be bother with the whole shopping trip, but I have my reason to look forward to it. One, I really can't resist the most adorable puppy dog face I've ever seen in my life. Two, this is Alice that I'm talking about, and I love her so much that it pains me to be acting like everything is fine, when it's not. Three, I want to spend as much time with her as I can, until the boys come home.

Alice grinned and at that moment I could feel my frozen heart did a big leap. Why was it that only Alice could do it, and not Edward? Like seriously, Edward is my husband after all and he couldn't even make my frozen heart try to make a beating sound? Maybe I can do that to him since I know how much he loves me, but it looks like I have fallen quite hard for Alice now. I wonder when I started to develop my feelings for Alice. I began to ponder around the question and let Alice pull towards her Porsche. I climbed inside without a second thought as Alice joined me at the driver side. The drive to wherever Alice was taking me was peaceful since Alice was humming softly. Now I got the time to find the answer to my earlier question. **When have I fallen for Alice Cullen?**


	3. Love At First Touch

**Phase Two** – **Love At First Touch**

_When have I fallen for Alice Cullen? _That was the only question that been running out and in of my mind. Alice was lost in her own little world beside me as she hummed to herself, while I was sitting there thinking back on the day that I first met her, on the day I first saw her and the rest of the Cullen kids. Of course the first thing that I had noticed about them were their unbelievably, breathtakingly, inhumane beauty. It was quite to figure out who was more beautiful than the other, but I had settled down to Rosalie and Edward, whom were now my sister-in-law and my husband. Beloved husband? Perhaps it was years ago when I felt that way. I couldn't live without him, and to be honest I still can't.

I remember sitting with Jessica and the other kids while looking at the perfected family. They weren't eating much, not that I would have noticed anyway when they were sitting there, looking all perfect and beautiful. I was curious about them and so I asked Jessica about them, her answers were enthusiastic but I didn't pay no mind to it. Edward was the first one that I've found myself drawn to. Then it was this whole thing about complication, and irritation, then it became love and longing for each other company. I was smitten by him to say the least, but then when his sister – Alice – came over to take him out on a hunt, so he could be with me the next day, I can't say that I was happy to hear her voice, since her tone was melodious just like Edward's. Alice was friendly, as I was expected of her to be when Edward mentioned her being very supportive, but I didn't start to have any of these feelings for her then. I guess it was love of first sight more to Edward than Alice.

It was that day when Edward started telling me about his family. It was at that day that I found myself wanting to be around Alice. To know her more, not because of her path even though I sympathized it, but it was because I needed to be around her and see for myself if she was hiding her true, depressive self and put a cheerful, happy mask on so other could see that she was actually that energetic and happy. And when he brought me to their house to meet them, no one would be careless enough to gracefully come up to me and place a kiss on my cheek. It took all of Edward to control himself back then, but Alice was out of the question. We all looked at her in shock then, but somehow I didn't mind. And somehow I felt something sparked inside of me but I compressed the feeling then, only because it was irrelevant to me.

It was the time of the hunt that my feelings for Alice started to develop I guess. Edward was trying to protect me, and I felt as if he wasn't even giving me any credit for my bravery, not to mention that he barely even listened to me or give any consideration in my plan that Emmett commented it was good. He didn't even listen to me when Alice was right there beside him, supporting me as she told him to pull over and think things through. Emmett and Alice didn't seem to hesitate to support my plan, while it took Edward quite a while to do so. In the end, everything was working according to mine and his plans, and I was off to Phoenix where my betrayal laid. Alice had been the one looking after me then, which was true since Edward wasn't there. There was one thing that I was still a little curious about, the decision that I have made to go and meet James, she ought to see that coming, right? But she acted like she didn't, and I wondered why. However, the meeting with James got me to learn about Alice's past, even if only a little. She was in an asylum, and she was saved by an old vampire and I thanked him for that. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Alice and have fallen deeply in love with her.

That first experience of near death danger was nothing that I've felt before, but in truth I wasn't afraid of death, not when I can die in place of the one that I loved. My feelings for Alice didn't grow, or I thought it didn't, as time flew by. Then there was my 18th Birthday, and Edward leaving me with a devastating goodbye. His whole family had to move with him, including Alice and I was completely crushed. I became an adrenaline junkie, only because I wanted to see his face and hear his voice again, and again. I had to thank for my stupid brain for making me think I had to push myself a little farther. I jumped, into the raging ocean. Alice thought I was dead and came to check on me. The look on her face then when I came home, still in one piece more or less, was indescribable. I'd never thought she'd be there, of all the people, just to check on me. That was when I gave into my newfound love for Alice and kept it quiet until now. However, my feelings for her didn't grow quite as strong as my feelings for Edward, until when I've became a vampire, one of the monsters, and that she had to leave with Jasper without giving us much explanation when the Volturi came. Each second when she wasn't here with me, I longed to hear her beautiful, sweetest voice. I longed for her company. I_craved _for her touch, even though those were only friendly hugs and kisses. It was then that I realized I've fallen so hard, and deeply, in love with her. I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, and I was glad that Jasper wasn't there to feel the longing, desperation, pain emotions rushing through me.

It had been two years that I've kept my feelings to myself, and it was hard to do so around Jasper. But there was something that I've noticed from Alice, something that I haven't noticed before. She didn't hug or kiss me as often now, not even when we were alone. She'd only smile in reassurance when I was worrying about something, but she didn't touch me, much less holding my hand in comfort. This scared me, it scared the shit out of me. I wonder if she figured out that I love her. I wonder if she was keeping a safe distance between us, so that I wouldn't do anything in the presence of Edward. I wonder if she was trying not to avoid me altogether, since she was not doing anything of that now.

I glanced over at her, and saw her beautiful honey golden eyes staring back at me. Was she trying to figure out what I was thinking? I bit down on my bottom lip lightly as I quickly turned away from her, flustered. I heard her giggle and I bet she might of thought that I was blushing, if I was still a human I probably would.


	4. The Lies

**Phase Three – The Lies**

_I heard her giggle and I bet she might of thought that I was blushing, if I was still a human I probably was. _I continued to stare out the rear window, still hearing that soft melodious giggle of hers. I wanted to join in, but I've found nothing funny about me being embarrassed. I wondered why she was looking at me. I wondered when she had stopped humming, since I didn't know when she did, especially when I was thinking about the past. The painful, sweetest past with Edward and her. They were the two most important people in my life, losing either one of them would kill me. But I have to admit, losing Alice would tear me apart.

"What are you thinking?" I heard she asked the question in a low and soft murmur. I had to close my eyes and released a sigh that I knew she would hear. Oh how much I wanted to tell her what was on my mind then. How much I wanted to confess to her, but I'm a coward and always will be. I opened my eyes and turned to face her, and that same honey golden eyes looked straight back at me.

"Nothing." I lied, and since I was a horrible liar Alice didn't believe me. Her brows furrowed only a little, and even so I still found her beautiful.

"Bella, tell the truth." She urged, and I couldn't help but comply, only a little.

"Alright, I was thinking about how I met Edward, and the family." There, at least that was half the truth, she couldn't possibly want more. Alice seemed to buy it, and nodded as she listened to me. Her eyes weren't on the road, not like they should be anyway. A vampire didn't need to look at the road to and go 'Oops, I think I crash into someone and kill them', because we're very careful, just not the speed.

"You miss him, don't you?" She asked, her voice was low and I thought I heard a tint of pain in there, or maybe it was just my imagination. I tend to imagine things that I want to hear, so this was totally acceptable.

"Yes, I do." Another lie, I didn't miss him, I miss her, even though she was sitting right beside me. I answered her after I had turned my face away from her, so that I could look at the road ahead. I hate lying to Alice while looking into her eyes. It sucked to have to hide these feelings from her, and sometimes I just wish that she could be Jasper, but then that would make it the more awkward for us. I heard her sigh, but I didn't dare to look at her again, afraid that my eyes would give my lie away.

"I miss Jasper too." I felt a pang of guilt and pain in my chest, and I bit down on my bottom lip rather hard to control the sob. I knew that she was missing Jasper, but hearing about it was too much to bear. I love Jasper, of course, as a brother. He had been there for me when I needed him, just like a brother would be when a sister needs him. Alice was the same, but she had been there for me when I needed Edward, and Edward didn't even give me that much.

"They'll come back, soon." There was no hint of hope in my tone, not even one tiny hint. But I forced a sigh to escape my lips, a sigh of longing, and I heard her sigh too, but it wasn't of longing and I wondered what it was.

"Let's just shop to distract us, like Esme and Rosalie are doing right now." She suggested and I could hear her tone getting brighter. I knew that she would be trying to distract herself from missing Jasper, but shopping won't distract me from missing her, nothing ever will.

"I don't think that will distract me." I blurted out, but my voice was barely a whisper but knowing Alice's intense hearing, she would have heard me. I was right, I felt a pair of concerning eyes piercing into me, and I knew that it was her. So I turned to look at her, seeing the concern visibly in her eyes, and had to bite down on my lip again. It looked like I've been doing this a lot today.

"Do you miss Edward that much?" _No, Alice, to tell the truth, I don't miss him at all._ Now why couldn't I just say that? Maybe because he was her brother. Maybe because it wouldn't be fair for me to say it. Maybe because I wanted to say that I miss her instead of him.

"Yea, I guess so." Another fantastic lie and this time she bought it. Seriously, I was beginning to feel like I've committed a crime that no matter how long I'd be sentenced for it, I wouldn't be forgiven.

"You two have been together for two years." Yes, and it was too long. Two years was too long for me to be together with him, and it was too short for me to be with her, even if it was as a best friend and now sister-in-law.

"Yea, I know, and I still miss him." Like me missing getting homework. That was harsh, I guess, since he was my husband after all. I've been telling a lot of lies right now, and I just wanted to stop, and I hoped that she would just stop asking questions about him since I know I would lie again. I then closed my eyes, sighed, and decided that I wanted to stock up on my shoes. My decision was clear, and I opened my eyes and turned to her to see her grinning at me, from ear to ear. I knew that she was seeing the vision now, since her honey eyes became distant and at that moment I leaned into her. Unfortunately and fortunately for me, her eyes refocused and I pulled back as soon as possible.

"We're going to get you heels, more heels, and flats !" She squealed and her hands immediately left the steering wheel and she clapped her hands excitedly. I groaned and slumped down in my seat. I didn't want heels, nor do I want flats, I just want comfortable shoes such as tennis shoes or boots.

"Alice…" I groaned, and I saw her hands flew back to grasp the steering wheel. She giggled again and I felt her hand on my head, ruffling my hair gently, and all too quickly since she withdrew her hand.

"Silly, it's not like you're going to fall. Besides, you won't even feel a thing." True, I've been in her pair of high heels before. Her feet were smaller than mine, but I didn't feel a thing and I didn't even trip or fall, that was at least the small highlight of my day.

"But Alice…" I whined and her giggle turned into a laugh. Even though I was whining, I could feel the corner of my lips curl up a little into a smile. I love to hear the sound of her laughter. That, angelic laugh of hers, I just couldn't get enough. I couldn't remember how long she had been laughing, but I forgot the time since I was drowning into her perfect, melodious, angelic, sweetest voice. Then she stopped, and her eyes became distant again. This time, she didn't smile, her face was serious, focus and I wondered what she was seeing. I wanted to know what she was seeing. I desperately wanted to know since I saw something beginning to form in her eyes, and then it hit me. Alice was trying hard not to sob at what she was seeing, and since we could not shed a tear, the unshed tears settled in her eyes and I so wanted to comfort her then, but I waited for her, impatiently while she recovered from her vision, little by little.


	5. Suddenly I See

**Phase Four – Suddenly I see**

I love Bella, she was like a best friend, a sister to me, and now, she was something more and I was confused because of that. Whenever I touch her, I feel electrify. When I'm close to her, her aroma is so strong that I can't even think straight. And when her face light up with a smile, I truly melt and it's hard to not fall at my graceful step. Even when she was still human, she was a goddess in my eyes. Okay, maybe I went too far there.

There wasn't a single second, minute or even day that I didn't go without thinking of her. It was hard to hide my thoughts from Edward, but I've found a way to do it nevertheless. Thinking about what I would want when it came to shopping would be the perfect block of brick that would protect my mindless thoughts about Bella. At least that was what I think, since it seemed like Edward was suspecting something from me. Did I act weird around him and Bella? Probably not, I was always in my usual self, like a sister that I was supposed to be. Bella acted kind of weird around me as well, but I tend not to pay much attention to it. Being with her always made me happy, no matter how weird she was acting towards me.

Everyone was out, either hunting or shopping, and the only two occupants in the house were me and Bella. I was in my room then, debating whether I should go down and hang out with her, all alone, with her. It made me nervous somewhat, but I managed to fight off my nervousness and walked down the stairs. I called out her name, even though I knew where she was. She answered with that new alluring voice of her. Even though it had been two years that her human voice had changed to one of ours, I still couldn't get used to it, not like I had gotten used to her human voice. I memorized the tone, but whenever she spoke it always sent me nearly off the edge.

I was behind her in a flash, and I saw her reading one of my magazines. I knew that she didn't like reading that type of magazines, but those were the only ones that were around. I didn't giggle though, when I was holding it in. I leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead as quickly as I could, so that my lips wouldn't linger from her cold skin for long. We talked, casually, like sisters would, and I wrapped my arms around her when I felt that she was in pain when she was remembering on her human life. I quickly suggested that we go shopping, or somewhere along the line. She declined on the invite however, and I had to pull my most adorable puppy dog face. It worked, just like I knew it would, and soon we were in my Porsche speeding off towards where I had planned our shopping would be, Vancouver. At least I wasn't going to L.A or New York, since that would be one hell of a shopping trip.

I started humming to myself, so that there wouldn't be much need to talk. Her scent next to me was enough to delude my mind. Time passed by so quickly, and I was beginning to worry about her. Bella hadn't even spoken a word ever since she got into the car. I stopped humming, and turned to look at her. She was thinking, deeply, since her brows furrowed and I wondered what she was thinking about. But I was still worrying about her, whatever Bella was thinking about, it had to be important. I watched her as she turned to me, and for that instant our eyes met. However, our eyes didn't lock into each other for long, since she looked away as quickly as our eyes had met, and it made me giggle. She was cute, too cute for her own good. Then I asked her what she was thinking, she answered, a first lie in such a long time. I urged her to tell me the truth, and she gave me the truth this time. When she mentioned Edward, I felt guilty for having these feelings for her, since Bella was his, not mine.

I knew that she missed Edward, but I had to ask the question so I could hear it from her mouth, only because I was trying to strengthening my resolve. I parted my mouth and let her know that I missed Jasper as well. I did, but missing the feel of her body against mine had won hands down. Then I heard her say _They'll Come Back Soon_ with no hope in her tone. What was that? Wasn't she missing Edward? My question had been answered, by my foolishness of asking her about Edward. Then a vision hit me, and I had to look since this was the only day that I'd get to spend with Bella, alone at least. I saw her walking into a footwear store, with me trailing behind her, or rather skipping behind her. I saw her browsing through the many shoes, and grinned at myself. I turned to look at her and saw that she was pulling back from me, what was she doing while I was seeing through the vision?

"We're going to get you heels, more heels, and flats !" I squealed and without realizing, my hands had left the steering wheel and were now excitedly clapping together. Then I heard her groan, and my hands instantly went back to the steering wheel. And it was when we had just one tiny argument, and she was whining which made me giggle, then laugh. But then another vision hit me, and once again I had to look through it.

What I saw was something that truly made me want to cry. The future lay out of me and I thought that anything as beautiful as this, was supposed to be heart breakening. The only heart breakening about the vision was Edward and Jasper weren't in it. I was there, with Bella, and the rest of the family. Our hands were joined together, but Edward and Jasper weren't there. I could feel the unshed tears settling under my eyes, but I knew that they would never fall. The tears were both from happiness, and pain. The happiness of having Bella, and the pain of losing a brother and a soulmate. Then again, Jasper and I had been together for decades now, and he had been expecting me to tell him about my feelings for Bella. He had felt it, I knew, no matter what I'd do, I could never hide my feelings from Jasper, he was a part of my life after all. But to know that I would lose him in such a way, it pained me. However this was just a vision, even if I was with Bella, Edward and Jasper would come around, right? I couldn't live to know that Jasper would leave me, because of my unyielding feelings for Bella. But what of Edward? What of him if I steal Bella from him? I didn't want to do it, and I'd prevent the vision to come true if I could.

My eyes refocused, and I could see the concern in Bella's eyes. The unshed tears were the only explanation to her concern expression, and I couldn't help but smile at her in reassurance. Everything was going to be fine, or that was what I told myself, to convince myself that everything was going to be fine. And I knew that I'd have to tell her vision, but what I should tell her? That we would be together in the future? Whether it would to be soon or not? That would be awkward, wouldn't it? Since I haven't seen or felt anything that would give way to Bella loving me the same way that I love her. So all this didn't make sense, and I'd have to think up of a story to not tell her the vision. But that would mean lying to her, and I didn't want to do that. Was this the part where I come out of my shell, and tell her how I felt? That would make it the more awkward for us, but I knew that she wouldn't avoid me. So this was worth the shot, and I got an eternity to dwell on this.

"Bella…." I paused, struggling with the words that I wanted, or shouldn't, use. It was rare for me to be struggled for words, since they always viewed me as flawless. Now, I just needed to think of how to put these words together, to make it the more understandable, and to tell her that it wasn't her fault that I've fallen for her. It was now, or never.


	6. Shopping Delay

**Phase Five – Shopping Delay**

"_Bella..."_ She paused there and I didn't know what was she wanted to say. I wanted to know but I didn't want to push her. I watched her face as she thought of the next word, I had never seen Alice to be lost for words before so this surprises me. Instead of urging her, since I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, I waited patiently even though the car was still speeding down the road.

A few seconds past and she looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes. Now this got me to be curious, what exactly that she wanted to tell me? I wish that I could hear her thoughts like Edward, or have her ability to see the future, because her silence right now. If she didn't tell me soon, I was going to jump on her and demand it. As if she could hear my thought, then again she might had seen it since her eyes phased out and phased back in just a mere of a second, and now she was laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, then folded my arms and looked away from her, fuming. Her laughter died after that, and I felt her hand reaching for my cheek but then her hand withdrew.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to word it out." She said apologetically, and I felt bad for getting angry at her, even if it was just a little. I heard her sigh and as soon as I turned my head to face her, her eyes were already on the road ahead. Now I felt even worse since it looked like I've just hurt her feelings. I wanted to hear her laugh again, and I didn't care if she was laughing at me.

"It's okay, if you can't say it, you don't have to." I quickly said, only because I wanted her to be her cheerful self again. This felt awkward somehow, and I've never felt this awkward with Alice before. This, it was just weird. How the hell did my name turn the whole comfortable atmosphere into an awkward one? Oh right, I'm bad luck.

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to say it. I just don't know how to word it, to make it the less awkward for us." Wasn't it already awkward? What would it matter if she'd make it more worse?

"Just say it, I don't mind." Since it was already awkward, so whatever she said now would just ease the tension, or increase it by tenfold.

"Well Bella, I love you." Well, it couldn't have been worse, would it? She just said she loved me, and I felt happy, not extremely happy only because I knew that she loved me. So, what was the point in telling me this? I didn't forget that she loved me, this I was sure of.

"I know Alice, and I love you too." I said with a smile, and I saw the corner of her lips curled up into a smile, before she turned to me. The look in her beautiful honey eyes held something that I thought I was just imagining it. Love, longing, and…was that lust? The love was there, and I understood that. But what about the longing and the lust? I should ask her about this. However, before I could her smile broke into a chuckle and this was when I felt her hand on my cheek, in such a long time. I couldn't believe myself that I had missed the feeling of her touch for this long. And now when she put her hand there, on my cheek, I felt like I belonged to her, and only her. Then she sighed, a content sigh and her lips moved. If I was still a human, I wouldn't be able to comprehend the words.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Did I just hear that? Or were my ears playing tricks on me? I didn't know that my head had turn and nuzzled against her hand some more, but my eyes were now on her, looking confused as ever. Alice giggled, and turned the car to the exit, towards Vancouver. By now, I didn't even pay attention to the road, since Alice was using her senses, including her ability, to see where she was going. She surely didn't need help by the look of it.

"Do you want to know why I stopped myself from touching you, even if it was only friendly, sisterly touches?" My unasked question was going to be answered, and now she made me curious. I nodded, and I felt the car moved somewhere, I didn't know where nor did I care. Alice was going to tell something that I've been wanted to know. Alice seemed to think about what she was going to say, but then I heard the car skidded to a stop, and I took this chance to glance outside, and saw that we weren't even at the mall. In fact, we were at a natural park. Why were we at the natural park? We weren't going to hunt, even so, there wouldn't be any animal that would satisfy us anyway.

"Well Bella, whenever I touch you, I feel sort of…weird, in a good way. I thought only Jasper could give me those feelings, but it looks like he's not the only one." What was she saying? I think I zoned out at the part that when she touched me, she felt weird in a good way. Then I zoned in and out again when I heard that someone wasn't the only one. Confusing much? Very.

"Whoa Alice, wait, fast forward, say what?" Did that just come out of my mouth? Well, at least I didn't embarrassed myself. Okay, I did, since she had started giggling, again.

"Okay, in short, I'm in love with you." _Excuse me?_ Was all that was in my head when she said that. She didn't just confess, did she? I looked at her with disbelief eyes. She looked back at me, and for a moment her cheerful, excited eyes turned into pain ones.

"Excuse me?" There, I said what was in my head. At least I got it out now, but the pain in Alice's eyes seemed to increase. It hurt me to see it, but I didn't know if what she said was true or not. I needed to confirm this, before actually believing it, so that I won't be much of a dork than I already was. She withdrew her hand from my cheek, and turned her head away as she looked down at her lap.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I understand if…" I flung myself at her before she could even finish. My arms were tightly wrapped around her, and I was smiling like a mental woman.

"You've just made me the happiest woman in the world." I squealed into her ears, and now I could feel her body shaking with laughter. Then her arms were around my back, pulling me into her body some more and hugging me tight.

"And here I thought you don't feel the same way." I heard her said between laughter, but it looked like it had gotten down a little. It was my turn this time to chuckle, and I did just that as I nuzzled my face to the crook of her neck.

"Well, you thought wrong. I've been in love with you ever since you and Jasper left that time during the confrontation. I've never thought that I would miss someone that much, more than I'd miss Edward." There, I said it, the truth and my undying love for Alice. I pulled back when she had stopped laughing, but I didn't close the distance between us, and I found myself staring deeply into her honey eyes. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"So you don't actually miss Edward at the moment?" Well, wasn't it obvious? I shook my head, and she continued. "Not even a little bit?"

"Just a little, but I miss you more." _Even when you're right here._

"But I'm right here though." There was no confusion hinted in her eyes, and the sound of her giggle had returned to my ears again. I grinned at that, knowing that she found my statement to be rather amusing to her. Then she stopped, placed her hand on my cheek with her thumb stroking it. I leaned into her hand, nuzzling against it before I turned and placed a soft kiss on her palm. I saw her smile, the smile of happiness, and all I could do was just return it. Then I thought I was just imagining things, again. Alice leaned into me, and my breathing got caught in my throat, not that I'd need to breath anyway. But breathing was essential, especially if I wanted or needed to smell Alice's scent, and her scent was so close that my head was singing a very stupid song. Then reality hit me when I felt her lips upon mine. My eyes were already close when she had lean in, and now I felt her lips against mine and I could already feel sparks flying through my body. However, the kiss was too quick, but at least it lasted for a lifetime.

"Well, umm, shoppeh…I mean, shopping?" Well, I let one kiss clouded my mind, now I totally sounded like a dork.

"You can open your eyes Bella." Now I even look like a dork. I opened my eyes and was greeted with her giggle face. "Well, we can do the shopping later, or do you want to get it done now?"

"Now sounds much better than later, because then Renesmee would come back and she might wonder where I am, before realizing that I'm with you." That would be true, it would be Renesmee dinner time when she came back, and I didn't want to leave her starving even though Esme and Rose would already be home.

"Well, we have the whole day, so I guess I might just have to let you go until she falls asleep." Alice said as she winked at me, and I flushed again, except that there was no blood stream in my system. She backed out of the parking lot and drove to the mall. And since there was traffic, and cops, she had to reduce her speed. It was torturous, for the both of us since we like speed. Now we got stuck in the human speed, and it looked like we weren't going to get to the mall anytime soon.


	7. Shopping

**Phase Six – Shopping**

Everything that was supposed to be said was out of our lips. I felt lighter than I already was, not because I could walk the steps of a graceful vampire. The only problem was, how were we going to break it to our lovely husbands? This was going to be hard, and I knew that Bella already had Nessie to worry about. I took a quick glance over at Bella and saw her smiling from ear to ear. She was happy, and this got me to giggle. Oh, how I love to see that happy look on her face. The same look that I've received when she threw herself in my arms after a long separation while she was still human. The girl didn't think for herself, and I was thirsty then and her scent was empowering my senses. I had managed to control myself then, to not hurt her, and I was surprise at my own strength. I guess the thought of her really dying got the best of me.

"Am I that funny?" She asked and I couldn't help but giggle some more. She was truly adorable, if I was Edward I wouldn't leave her in the first place.

"Yes, and I found you adorable." I knew that if she could blush, she would have done so by now. She turned to look at me, and that pouty look got me to go 'Aww'. My hand instinctively went out to her cheek, stroking the hard skin gently with my thumb. Instantly she leaned into my touch, and I couldn't help but grin at her. She must be missing my touch more than ever, and this made me feel bad for restricting our physical interaction together.

"So, what kind of things are you going to make me to try on?" Things? Did she just describe clothes as things? Oh, this was Bella, she never did like clothes shopping. But now I know what she'd tolerate it, because of me.

"A bit of everything !" I chimed and giggled as I watched her groaned in disapproval. I could even feel the vibration that was radiating through my hand from the groan. I withdrew my hand, and instantly heard a sigh from her. I know that sigh, the sigh of missing someone's touch. In this case, it was my touch. I sighed as well as I turned to face the road. To my surprise, since I didn't even pay any attention to the future at the moment, the traffic seemed to cease. I sped the car towards the mall, and a couple of minutes after my Porsche was already parked beautiful next to a rather old car, which of course made my car stood out even more. I didn't like to show off, but this parking was nearer to the entrance.

"Do I have to?" I heard her murmuring under her breath, and I couldn't stop but laugh. I opened the car door and got out, and she was still in the car debating whether she should just steal the Porsche and race me home. I chuckled at the images flashed through my mind, and by a second I was already standing beside her with the passenger door open.

"Bella dear, even though my Porsche is capable of speeding and what's not, I'd doubt that you could get away from shopping with me." She pouted then and got out of the car. I giggled and leant up on my toes to place a quick kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, she pouted some more which got me to giggle again.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered and sighed. I grinned up at her, and I could see that she was smiling too. I linked our arms together and pulled her towards the mall, of course people would be staring at us by now, not because of the little kiss that I gave her. Some might think that we were sisters, which we were, technically. Some might think that we were lovers, and I think that we were. Others might think that it was hot to see two hot girls being all lovey dovey together, which I didn't exactly care.

"You agreed to shop with me, remember?" I asked, nudging her side with my elbow with a light giggle. Now everyone was staring at us. I didn't care, they all could stare if they wanted, but no one was going to take Bella away from me, unless it was Edward.

"Yeah, because I couldn't refuse spending more time with you, even though it's shopping, urgh." And I laughed again. I thought that having spent time shopping with me, Bella had grown used of it. It looked like she didn't.

"Would you prefer to do something else?" I turned to her, and she was already looking at me when I had asked her that. Was she looking at me the whole time? Then her eyes sparkled, like she had just seen something that she liked, or even loved.

"Really? Can we go home?" Well, not quite exactly what I was expecting her to ask.

"Bella…" I whined, already pursing my lips out into a pout.

"Alright, alright. We shop until…I can't quite say until we drop since we're not going to drop, I guess we can shop until the stores kick us out."

"Yes, I mean…no, absolutely not." Nice save.

"I'd doubt that they would kick us out Bella." Funny how all of this talk seemed to be so long, and by the time that we got to the entrance, it was like we were the super hot models except I was well short, but everyone was staring at us with the mouths dropped wide, wide open.

"Wow." Bella had seemed to forget about our previous conversation, as she faintly whispered the word to me. I giggled at her and turned to look at everyone. I saw one, okay maybe dozens, guys staring my way. My lips broke into a flirty grin as I winked playfully at them. In that instant, I could hear everyone's heartbeat quickened like a group of horses galloping.

"Was that really necessary Alice?" I could pin out the disapproval and jealousy tone in her voice, and I smiled knowing that this little display had gotten her to be a teeny bit mad at me.

"Well, they're staring, at least give them something that they want to look at." Little did I know, Bella was more of a flirtatious vampire. I didn't see it coming, honestly I didn't. Bella had slipped out of my arm, walked straight up to a rather good-looking bystander, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she leaned up to him, and murmured something that got his face turned as red as a tomato. Even my vision didn't help me out with what was going to happen once she had slipped out of my grasp.

She then turned back to me, grinned, and walked straight to one of the shoes stores, leaving me there with my mouth slightly hanging open, and my eyes were wide. She didn't just do what I thought she just did, unless my eyes were betraying me. I looked back at the man, and I could still see that his face was red. The sight got me to giggle, somehow making all the boys sigh contently after. Okay, my giggle sounded like an angel's giggle, but I was far more than an angel. I quickly followed Bella into the shoes store, and already found her looking through all the sneakers that they had on the shelves. All these sneakers, tennis shoes, let's just say boyish shoes, they were so her. It would be hard to get her into wearing heels, even though I knew it might not work. I saw her taking down a pair of white with a simple floral patterns sneaker, and I went over to her just because I wanted to be close to her. I wrapped a hand around her stomach, pulling her close to me, while my other hand rested on her shoulder. My chin was resting on top of that hand, although I had my face nuzzling against her neck, breathing more into her scent.

"You're going to get that?" I didn't really care if she was going to get it or not, having her in my arms felt like heaven.

"I'm not too sure." That didn't sound like she wasn't sure, especially when her tone gave her away. Perhaps it was the close intimacy that we were in, or perhaps that she was embarrassed because she knew that everyone was looking at us. Come on, the show was pretty much over now, or was it?

"If you're not sure, do you want to try on some heels?"

"Don't like heels." Now that was a statement, although I already knew that she didn't like heels. I giggled, letting my icy breath running down her neck, and I felt her shiver against me. Of course she'd shiver too if she was still human, since my breath and touches were like ice against her flaming human skin. But to know that Edward wasn't the one that could make her shiver like this for a long time now, this made me happy.

"I'm not going to force you to buy them, I just want to see you in them." _And fantasize what you will do to me with them when you actually going to get a pair. _Well, that wasn't much a dirty as a thought. I normally didn't really go for the kinky stuff, but when it came down to Bella, all those restrictions were going down the drain.

"What's the point?" Her tone was slightly irritated, and I couldn't help but sigh, and that got her to shiver once again.

"You look lovely in heels dear."

"Really? Or are you only saying that because you love me?" She tilted her head to the side, and looked back at me with an amused smile. I giggled at her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her neck before pulling away.

"Both." I smiled as I grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the sneakers section, and towards the heels section. Shoes shopping was always wonderful, especially when Bella was going to try some of the sexy heels I'd give her later on.


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Phase Seven – Expect the Unexpected**

The shopping went from enjoyable to the less enjoyable. There was only one single explanation for that. The exotic clothing that Alice had bought for me, claiming that she had enough exotic clothing for the next couple of years. When I rejected to even having these kind of clothes, she gave me that puppy dog look that I couldn't resist. Those big twinkling eyes. Those trembling lips. It took me a lot to not jump on her and smother her in kisses. I had to agree to let her buy them clothes for me, since I've already being forced to try them on, as much as my embarrassment level would go. Now as I wasn't pay any attention on the road or the trees that were going pass us like a blur, my eyes were focusing on Alice's soft, gentle features. She hadn't spoken for all the rest of the trip home, and I had saw the same look returning to her when she had her vision. She didn't tell me about the vision this time, only giving an excuse that it was a little bit too blurry to comprehend. If that was the case, the Renesmee might be in that vision. I wondered if everything was going to be alright.

Soon the car came to a stop in front of the porch, and I could smell the scent of the others inside the house, and the scent of our husbands. It was strange, I thought they wouldn't be home for another several days or so. I turned to look at Alice, the same look of confusion was on her face as well. I knew that Edward would be able to see what Alice and I had shared today, and the thought of shielding her mind from him was a bit too risky. I let out a soft sigh before I was out of the car in a flash. Alice soon was beside me, and we came into the door.

There were two things that happened. One, Renesmee bolted up to me and flung her arms around me, hugging me tightly like I was going to vanish. Two, both Edward and Jasper let out a low growl and I could pick out that they were disappointed, in what I wasn't sure. I turned to look at Alice, her eyes were on the wooden floor as if she had grown interested in it for the first time. I turned back at Edward, his golden eyes that had dazzled me a couple years back were hard on me. Did he find out what was going on between me and Alice? Or was there something else?

"Come with me." Edward's voice was barely a whisper, and I knew that if I was a human I wouldn't be able to hear from the distance between him and I. I looked down at Renesmee, kissed her lightly before inhaling her scent, then released her after telling her to go to Rosalie. She nodded and went to Rosalie immediately, and she wrapped her arms around my little girl, her eyes were on me. Was that a sympathy look?

I shook my head lightly then looked over to Edward, but he was gone. I could still smell him though, his scent was still fresh. The scent led me up to his old room, and I quickly walked up the stairs and entered the room. He was standing at the window, staring out at the vast woods. His fists were clenched and I could hear his knuckles popping. His posture was still, and hard, and it made me flinch. Edward had never been mad at me. No, he was always mad at somebody else but me. It made me wonder what had I done wrong to make him this made. Perhaps it was the image of me and Alice sharing a kiss, and confessing our love to each other. But, wouldn't he be more happy about my decision? It wasn't like I decided to stop loving him, I still do, just not as the world he wanted me to.

"Bella..." His voice came out as a shaky breath. And I know that he was trying to control his anger in order to not yell at me.

"Yes, Edward?" My voice was low, and I was preparing for him to start yelling at me.

"Do you love me?" That was unexpected. I did marry him, didn't I? I did have a child with him, didn't I? I did waited for him to come back to me, even though he had left me broken beyond repair, didn't I? Why did he have to ask such a question that was so obvious to him?

"Yes, I do love you Edward." There was no hesitation in my tone, except for the confusion. He must have heard it, because he turned around and looked at me. His eyes were no longer hard. It held pain, too much pain that it made me grimace at the sight. "Edward, what –" Before I could form out a question, I was cut short by his hand holding up towards me, asking me silently to let him speak.

"Let me talk." He said, and I nodded at him. He sighed, a rather heavy one, before he brought his hand up and rubbed his temple. "Lately you've been acting very strange around me, and not just around me, but around Alice as well. I thought that you and Alice were in some kind of fight, but whenever I read into her mind, all I can hear was her thinking about what she would buy for Renesmee or where she would go for a shopping spree. I thought it was strange, because she had never once thought of you when it all started back several months ago. But I noticed whenever you were around Alice, you'd act all fidgety and if you could blush, I know that your cheeks would have deepened. Alice was the same, except for the blushing and fidgety part. But I can hear her thoughts, she was always deciding on whether she should give you a hug, or give you a sisterly kiss on a cheek, or link arms with you and pull you towards the woods to hunt." He paused, and sighed that looked like he was taking a deep breath, even though vampires didn't really need to oxygen to survive.

"There was Jasper too, I know that he wouldn't feel confused, or nervous but whenever he and I were around you two, I could feel it radiating off of him. I know that we weren't supposed to come back today, but Jasper had been worrying about you two and so have I even though I knew that he knows more than I would have. I was right, because the moment that Alice appeared in my range of hearing, I could see everything that had happened today. I truly have never thought that you would fall for Alice, but I guess it was my fault for leaving you, and letting Alice picked up the pieces that I've left behind. But the most shocking part would be Alice !" Oh yes, he was mad now. And I could see this is where his voice was starting to raise. "Alice has fallen for you ! It was like she has tossed Jasper aside and decides to love you instead !"

"Hey ! That's not true ! She still loves him !" And this was the part where I get mad, because I knew that Alice would never want to leave Jasper. This wasn't any easier to us than he thought he was making this sound. I know that Edward was selfless, but this was downright ridiculous.

"But she loves you more than him !" He snarled, but I didn't flinch. I was getting angrier by the second. He had no right to decide who was going to break up, and who was going to be together. He wasn't a God.

"Edward, for Christ's sake she is not going to leave him, just like I'm not going to leave you ! This is not as easier for me or her, like you're making it sounds as !"

He let out a growl. There we go, I thought he was going to lunge and me and attack me and what's not. But his growl turned up in volume, and I know he was going to lose it in any minute now. In that moment, the rest of the house was up, except for Rosalie and Renesmee and I thanked Rosalie silently for not letting my poor daughter seeing this horrible sight of her father. I didn't know that my body was shaking in fury, that my face was so straight and hard, and the only thing that I could see was Edward growling at me, until I felt arms wrapped around me, and the familiar scent engulfed me, that my body started to relax. I could feel Jasper's ability working on me as well, and when I looked back at Edward I could see him calming down. But I know that Jasper's ability was nothing like Alice's scent.

"Edward, maybe we should talk about this when Renesmee is asleep." I murmured, and his jaw clenched. "Please, Edward. For her, for our daughter." My pleading tone did a great deal to him, because I saw his jaw relaxed, but I knew that the two words 'Our Daughter' did more of the work than my tone could ever would right now.

I let out a sigh when he nodded, without uttering a word. "Thank you." With that, I quickly turned and ran down the stairs. I saw Renesmee was being cradled in Rosalie's arms, and she was in a light slumber. I smiled too myself, before I went over and placed a light kiss on her forehead, murmuring the soft three words 'I Love You', before I silently sprinted out the door. I needed time to calm myself down, just like Edward would be needing his time. We both needed time, until we would have to face each other and start yelling at each other again. This was the first fight that we had in all of our time in marriage.


	9. The Decision

**Phase Eight – The Decision**

I've sat here on this old, wooden log for as long as I could remember. I think it had been a few hours now, since the sun was setting down on the West side of me. I let out a sigh, knowing that I would have to go back soon to put Renesmee to bed. But would it matter? I know she wasn't tired, but it was selfish of me to even leave her there, all alone because of my selfish needs to have a little peace for myself. There were two things that I know.

One, I was completely in love with Alice, my sister-in-law.

Two, I love Edward but it wasn't the same love as I used to remember, or feel it.

What was I going to do? Alice was still with Jasper and I was still with Edward. We couldn't just break away from our husbands because of our selfish needs, and desires. To top it up, how was I going to explain to Renesmee about this? This was a tough decision, and even though I needed to talk to someone about this, I wouldn't think anyone would understand. Jasper was the one with the ability to empathize, and I couldn't just go to him for advices because that would be rude of me when it would involve his wife. Rosalie was out of the picture. Esme was understanding, loving, and everything in a mother that any girl would want, but when it came to a situation like this I was sure she'd tell me to follow my heart. Yeah, follow my frozen heart, how would that help me when it wasn't even utter a sound? I sighed again, before my head jerked up at the familiar scent that was approaching me, silently and steadily. I turned to the scent, and was greeted with the most southern gentleman bow.

"Jasper…" I inclined my head to him, and quickly turned away. I felt guilty that he was even here, out of all people. Alice must of have told him everything, and now he was here to comfort me. Or that was what I thought. Then I felt a wave of calm entering me, and I knew that it was Jasper's doing.

"Please, stop. I deserve to feel guilty." I sighed, though I didn't turn to look at him. Jasper stopped just as I requested, and the calm left me as I welcomed the guilt back.

"Bella, it's not your fault." I heard him say, his voice was soft and understanding. I turned to him and as my mouth was opened, he held his hand up and stopped me from saying what I was about to say. "Bella, it's no one's fault. We can't control our emotions and I've been getting the feeling that Alice may have feelings for you the first time she saw you."

I blinked at him in a little surprise, before I gestured him to come and sit beside me. "What do you mean? I thought she was acting all friendly because we were going to be 'great friends' as she had put it."

He chuckled, which made me looked rather confused now. I couldn't find anything funny. "Bella, that was just her excuse of getting close to you, maybe not as close as Edward because he set some boundaries between our kind and your kind. But believe me, Alice loves you just as much as Edward loves you, perhaps even more."

Why couldn't I feel the pain in his words? Why was he acting so calm? Why was he accepting all of this? "Jasper, I don't understand."

"Bella…" He sighed and looked down at his lap, before he lifted his head up and met me in the eyes. There, I could see it, the understanding, the pain, the hurt. And here he was, accepting Alice to love me more than she'd possibly love him. Once again, I felt guilty. "Please Bella, stop feeling like that. Like I said it's not your fault, and I know that she loves you much, much more than she'd ever love me. I know that she's happy whenever she's with you, and if she's happy then I'm happy."

"You're not going to yell at me just like Edward just did?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Bella, I'm not like Edward. I understand these feelings perfectly, but this is your decision Bella. Choose the one that will make you happy, think about yourself for a change." He smiled and stood up. Then he leaned over to me to give me a soft, family kiss on my head before walking back into the house. I sighed as I watched him go before I no longer see him.

His words rung in my head. _Choose the one that will make you happy._ Edward and Alice both made me happy, more happy than any other human ever would. Even so, Alice had made me more than happy, and this I was so damn sure about. Edward only kept me at base, even though he wasn't as careful like he was when I was human, but my happiness had never gone overboard. Alice would give me everything that I want, Edward would do the exact same thing with a little amount of restrictions. He was always in control in our relationship, even though I had proved him wrong quite a few times. I wanted to live with him without any control, so that we could only share the love that we had for each other. Apparently, that didn't go well. One simple thing happened and he had turned into a monster. He wasn't being understanding, like a husband would, I know that it would sound very wrong of me to compare Jasper to Edward, but Jasper could understand Alice's needs and feelings, along with my needs and feelings. Ever since I could control my ability, I had let Edward read my mind when I wanted him to. Sometimes he would claim that he understood me well, more than anyone would, sometimes he would say that I was complicated. However, with Alice, she had always been the most understanding person whenever I was with her. She would give me what I need and want without me having to utter a word. She answered anything that I've asked of her without any hesitation, or much of a question to why I would want to know. She had never held back, and I know if she was in Edward's shoes, she wouldn't run away from me like Edward would.

There, my decision had been decided. I know that Alice could see this coming, and if she was standing next to Edward, or if they were in the house at all, Edward would be able to see this vision in her head as well. There was nothing to stop me from going back to the house, and have my final showdown with Edward. There was no one to stop me from saying what I would tell him. Nothing and no one would be able to change my mind. I know I was being selfish, but this had got to end. I couldn't live with such lies, knowing that my love for Alice was more stronger, more intense, and more in depth than my love for Edward. Edward was my first love, but he wasn't going to be my last. The decision was final.

I stood up from my seated position, turned, and started walking towards the house with steady pace. I didn't need to be hurried, especially when I knew that Edward would be expecting me anyway. I wasn't sure if Alice would be happy though, I still had a small feeling of doubt. I was sure that Jasper had told her that as long as she was happy, then he would be as well. But for me to separate from Edward when I still had Renesmee, would she approve of that? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, knowing that if she still had it lingering at the front, she wouldn't be able to tell Edward what he was waiting to hear, for the second time.


	10. The Pain

**Phase Nine – The Pain**

I love her, then why did she have to do this to me? Why was I waiting for her here anyway? When I fully know what she was going to say to me when she get back. Her scent was coming closer and closer, and it was making me sick to think that I still love her. I know that I've done her wrong by getting mad at her, but I was mad at Alice too. She had Jasper, why the hell did she go and seduce Bella for? And now Bella had fallen for her, and it looked like she had these feelings locked up inside of her for quite a long time. She was going to come back here, and she would look at me with pain and guilt in her eyes, the look that I had seen in Alice's vision. I didn't want to stay in this house and wait for her, just to see her look for the second time. But something made me stay, it was like a strong feeling that I had to wait here for her, to listen to what she had to say for the second time. I didn't want this to happen, any of this. Rejection wasn't something I'd use to, and not only that, but being left behind as I watched the love of my life went to someone else' arms, my sister's arms.

I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't hear her calling out for my name. I quickly turned my focus to her, and there she was, standing there with the same look that I had seen a short moment ago. Pain and guilt, I flinched at the sight.

"Bella…" I didn't bother trying to listen to my voice, although I could hear that my voice was full of sadness. I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I…We…" She sighed and shook her head. Everyone was silent, both in verbal and mental, I was grateful for that. Then she began. "I know that you must have seen it coming Edward, and I don't want you to witness it for the second time, and so I'm just going to say this. I'm sorry, I still love you but it's not the same love as before. I truly am sorry. You can yell at me, curse at me, I don't mind any of that. I know that you're in pain, I know that I've hurt you, but I can't keep lying to you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I'm just asking for your understanding."

I understood what she was saying. I understood her perfectly. I just didn't want to accept it. I put my face in my hands, and let out a low moan of pain, sorrow, sadness, and everything else that resembled what I was feeling. Not even Jasper's ability could help me now.

"Son…" I heard Carlisle softly called out for my name, but I just shook my head. I didn't want his sympathy at the moment. How could he take this so easily? Esme too. Why weren't they at my side?

"I…need time…to think…" Then I heard Esme's voice, but only in my mind.

_Take as much time as you want, Edward. But please, do come back to us._ I only nodded at her, before I found myself running towards the woods and entered it in a split of a second. I had to get out of there. I had to sort out my feelings, my thoughts, everything. I couldn't take it anymore, and I needed to be alone without hearing anybody.

Rosalie's POV

Well, that served him right, for marrying someone that had fallen completely in love with another, and not to mention our sister. If I was him, I wouldn't even want to get involve with the human, but then again, I've grown fond of her over the past years. I began to see where she was seeing in life, and I began to feel like I could live my undead life to the fullest, with the man that I love physically and emotionally.

I turned to look at Emmett, he was so still. I glanced up at his eyes and I could see unshed tears. He was such a sensitive man, and I love him for that. I took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together and gave his hand a light squeeze. He turned and looked at me, then smiled his dimple smile. I smiled back then looked over to Bella. She was shaking, involuntarily, I could tell how hard it was to say all of that to her former lover, and present husband. Then again, I wasn't sure if they were going to divorce now or not, but if they did how would that going to help them with anything.

It was then I felt a light tug of my top, and I turned to look down at a sleepy Renesmee. She looked up at me with tired, confusing eyes, and all I could do was looked down at her with my warming smile.

"Time for bed, Renesmee?" I never did like to call her by her nickname. I was on the same page as Bella on Renesmee's nickname. I didn't want to call her anything that would resemble a sea monster, when Renesmee wasn't any monster.

"I'm not tired…yet…" She yawned and I chuckled at her. Then I felt a presence near me, Bella. I turned to look at her, her face was soft now and I guessed that it was because of Renesmee. She bent down to her daughter, and scooped her up into her arms before turning to us, to the rest of the family.

"I better take Renesmee home and get her to bed." As she started to walk away, Carlisle came beside and gently placed his hand on her forearm.

"Stay, she can sleep in Edward's room." I didn't think that Carlisle thought about what he had said just then, because Bella bit down her bottom lip after hearing his name.

"Or, Nessie can sleep in mine and Jasper's room." Alice suggested.

"Alright, let's just do that." Carlisle agreed, and Bella let out a relief sigh. I could see that she wasn't ready to go into Edward's room and relive the memory of them being together. I watched as Bella walked upstairs with Renesmee in hands, then a second passed and Alice joined them. They didn't utter a word, and when Bella and Alice were out of my sight, I could hear a silent sob. We all could hear a silent sob. It was from Bella, and if she was sobbing like that, then Renesmee must have fallen asleep already. I wondered who I should be sending my sympathy to; Bella or Edward. Sure, we were all in pain for their loss, but not as much as they would be for each other. Bella had lost and gained, while Edward had lost the meaning of his life. I hoped that they would get better, I know that Bella would with Alice here. But Edward, I wasn't too sure.


	11. Half Broken

**Phase Ten – Half Broken**

'Love is an electric storm of pleasure and pain', I agreed to that quote and it was the best quote that could describe this situation that I was in at the moment. When I've fallen for Edward, I felt pleasure of happiness and everything combined to make the feeling stronger. Now, I've fallen out of love for him, but it happened when he had left me for the first time so I couldn't say it was in the present, but it was still painful to see the look in his face; the pain, the sorrow, the heart broken, everything. She was able to cry, without tears, freely now that Renesmee was now sleeping soundlessly on Alice's bed. I was just outside the door, pressed up against it lightly while I sobbed silently against Alice's chest. I know that she was trying very hard not to sob with me, but she was being strong, for me, and I couldn't have it any other way.

After what seemed like hours, my sobs died out, only a few sniffles remained. I pulled away from her arms, looked up at her with my eyes filled with unshed tears. It hurt to not let them tears fall, it hurt more to see her so upset for both me and Edward. I'm not sure if she was regretting for what she did, or that she was blaming herself for our breakups. If she was regretting, then she would leave me and my world would come crashing down like the world had just instantly end. If she was blaming herself, then she shouldn't be, I was the one to blame.

"Bella…I…" She paused, why the heck did she pause for? Was she regretting? Was she blaming herself for this whole mess? My body tensed while I waited for her to speak again. Two years of being a vampire and I wasn't really that patience to be honest.

She sighed, and continued. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding against my chest at the moment. "It's my fault that I've caused all this, I'm sorry, I really, really am sorry."

So I was half right, she was blaming herself. How on earth could she have blamed herself, when I was part of the blame as well? "Alice, it's not your fault. It's my fault, I should have told him my feelings when you and Jasper left at that time. I never did thought about it, but when you two came back, I honestly had to control myself from not flying over to you and tackling you down with hugs."

She smiled at this, and I could hear a faint giggle from her as well. My lips curled up into a small smile, then I placed my hand on her face. Sure it was hard, but to me it was soft all the same. "Alice, I don't want you to go and blame yourself for something that I've done. It's not your fault, it's never your fault. If I didn't move to Forks, then you all would live a happy, peaceful life. But since I'm already here, I'm sorry for dragging drama with me and to this family."

Her smile faded, and she bit down her bottom lip while she shook her head furiously. Downstairs, I could hear many grunts in disagreement, the loudest would be Emmett. I didn't know how I've gotten myself to be this loved by the Cullens. Surely, I was only Isabella Swan, the most clumsiest human alive, well was anyway, now that I was a vampire I couldn't recall being that clumsy. I sighed at all the disagreements, both silent and verbal even if it was just grunts.

"Oh come on, just admit it so I can be happy that I've ruined the happy and loving family." I tried my best to make my voice seemed a little annoyed, but they didn't fall for it. In fact, the whole family grunted again, including Alice who practically just rolled her eyes. I sighed again, surely it wasn't going to work. This family, _my _family was too loving, too forgiving, too…everything that was good in the world.

"Seriously Bella, you're the best thing that has happened to us. You brought happiness to us. You brought happiness to all of us, including Edward. So don't even think about you ruining our happiness, do you understand me?" Alice's voice was so serious, and so demanding, that I found all I could do was giving her a nod of my head. I turned to look away, but soon felt a hand on my cheek and pulling my face back to where it was, and that was looking back up at Alice's golden eyes. Soon enough, I've found myself lost in them.

"He'll come around, don't worry." She smiled in reassurance, and leaned in to leave a rather loving, lingering kiss on my forehead. Well, I heard a soft cheer from below, following that a whine; Emmett and Rosalie no doubt. Both me and Alice giggled at this, before she helped me up. It was then that I realized I was still leaning against the door, on the floor with Alice.

It had always been Alice that comforted me when I needed it the most. Edward could read mind, but with the knowledge of him not able to read my mind when I needed him to, it didn't work out between us, not because of that I might add. He was always there at the right time, and he always knew exactly what to say to make me feel happy, but he wasn't there when I needed him the most. I thought he was everything that I wanted, but after he had left me completely broken beyond repair, I knew that he meant so little to me. Jacob was there to pick up the pieces, rather slowly, but when Alice came back it was like all of the pieces of my heart had been glued back into whole at her presence. I guess it was then that I started yearning for her whenever I was with Edward. Everything that she did, it was more softer, more comfortable, more relax than what Edward would do. He was always hard, tense and rather secretive. It was sometimes hard to make Edward tell me what he was thinking. I know that he was being protective of me, but at least he could give me some credit. Sure, I understood why he needed to protect me when I was human, but he did go overboard yet I forgave him for that. But for Alice, she just let me do what I wanted, even if she didn't approve of it. She was always there to support me, while Edward was there to support me when I begged him to. But, there was one thing that I couldn't quite throw away just yet.

Edward was a part of me, and now that I've lost him, I was half broken. I know that in time, that half would heal, and I would become whole again. I know that Alice would be the one to do that, but I also know that Edward would have the biggest part of the job to mend that half. I wasn't hoping that it would be soon, since I know that I should be punished in some way, and it looked like this was the only way I could be punished. Waiting should do me some good, but how am I going to break it down to Renesmee that her mother and father were longer married to each other? Well, in a sense, since it still said it on the paper.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate it. For those that are wondering where I get the quote from, it's from a song; Electric Storm by Delta Goodrem. Give it a listen, it's really good. And also, I've found a perfect song for Bella and Edward during their separation in New Moon; Wait For You by Kyla. Thank you for reading. =]_


	12. Confusion and Dream

**Phase Eleven – Confusion and Dream**

Renesmee's POV

Papa and mommy just had a fight. Even if I was curled up against Aunt Rose' lap, I could hear them yelling at each other from upstairs. Then everything stopped, and I thought that was over. Well, in a sense, it was over. I pretended that I was asleep when I heard graceful footsteps of mommy. Then I felt a light kiss on my forehead, and it was very hard to resist the urge not to smile. I heard the three words that had escaped mommy's love 'I love you'. From the sound of it, she was holding back a sob. Why? I didn't really understand. And then, she was gone. Her scent wasn't in the room anymore, and I opened my eyes slowly to have met my perfected, most beautiful aunty that was cradling my head on her lap now. She wasn't looking at me, she was lost in thought, or so I thought, since she was looking out at the door. Perhaps that was where mommy had gone through.

"Aunty Rose?" My voice brought her out of her thought and she looked down at me, half surprised at my still awake self, the other half I just didn't really know.

"Yes, Renesmee?" It wouldn't hurt to call me Nessie now would it? I mean, Renesmee sounded a lot of mouthful, and everybody was calling me by my nickname, except mommy and Aunty Rose. Well maybe as soon as I grew up to be a little more mature, they'd tell me why they didn't like my nickname.

"Where did Momma go?"

The look on her face was pure of sadness, but she put on a façade mask of oblivious as she shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Aww come on, I didn't want to be left in the dark. "Momma and daddy were having an argument. Why?"

She bit her bottom lip. "They were just…discussing."

Yea, but about what? Normally they'd discuss whatever they needed to discuss about calmly, since I've seen them done so many time before. This was the first time that daddy had even raised his voice at mommy. "But normally they'd be so calm while discussing over things. This is the first time that they actually raised their voice at each other. Did daddy make mommy angry?"

"Renesmee, I…"

"Nessie !" Daddy quickly came down the stairs and scooped me up into his arms, much to my happiness and annoyance. _Daddy, you're interrupting my conversation with Aunty Rose._ He chuckled at my thought and shook his head little from side to side. He set me down and I looked up at him, frowning.

"What? Can't a father hug his daughter unexpectedly?" He raised his eyebrow, and I giggled at that before hugging him. I felt his arms around me, and I nuzzled against him instinctively.

"Where did mommy go?" The same question that I had asked Aunty Rose was now being directed at daddy, I wondered what answer he would give me. It took him rather long to answer me, so I pulled back and looked up at him questioningly. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know." You've got to be kidding me. He didn't know. Aunty Rose didn't know. Who would know? If daddy didn't know, of course that argument was serious. Now the word 'argument' wasn't suitable to describe what had just happened a moment ago. The word 'fight' would be more suitable enough. I frowned once again, deeply this time. Who would be able to know where mommy was? I wanted to go and find her, but I know that it would cause worry to the household so I had to settle to the next best thing, Aunty Alice.

Daddy groaned, he knew what I know, Aunty Alice couldn't tell a lie when it came to me or mommy. In a way, I've seen how happy mommy was when she was with Aunty Alice. It was like they weren't sisters to be exact, but gosh these feelings and curiosity wasn't going to get me anywhere unless I have them answered, right now. I quickly walked towards where I could find Aunty Alice, in her room of course, where else would she be? I stopped in front of her room and knocked on the door gently. When I heard that soft, musical voice beckoning me to come in, I turned the door knob and pushed it open to reveal Aunty Alice standing before the window, staring out at the forest. I noticed the look in her eyes, it was pure sadness, and pain? Why was she feeling pain? Urgh, this was getting confusing !

"Aunty Alice, are you alright?" Of course she wasn't, look at her ! Man, I chose the wrong time to battle with myself.

She turned and looked at me with a _forced_ happy smile. If she knew I couldn't see the act, then maybe she was just stupid. Whoops, too harsh there. "Yea, I'm fine. Is there anything that you'd like to ask me, Nessie?"

Yes ! My nickname ! Oh wait, yea, the question. "Where did mommy go?"

"To the forest, she just needs time to calm herself down." Wow, there was no hesitation at all, as if she was expecting me to ask her that question. Oh wait, of course, she must have heard me asking Aunty Rose and daddy about it down stairs. Duh, vampire intense hearing.

"Why?" Came my next question. She sighed and walked over to her bed, and sat upon it. Then she looked at me and patted the spot next to her, silently asking me to join. I complied and bounced on the bed, which caused her to giggle.

"This involves me as well Nessie." She replied softly, and she had successfully lost me.

"What do you mean?" Yeah, what exactly did she mean by that?

"Nessie, I'm not the right person to tell you. So I'm afraid you'd have to wait, patiently." I pouted a little and she sighed. "Things are complicated at the moment, and your mom just needs time to think. Uncle Jasper is out there talking to her at the moment."

"Oh, what are they talking about?" I asked curiously. She giggled and ruffled my head affectionately.

"Oh Nessie, you are full of questions today." Well, duh ! Daddy and mommy just had a fight. Daddy didn't know where she went, and you obviously did. Uncle Jasper is out there talking to mommy when you should be the one out there to do that.

"I'm just curious, that's all. Besides, shouldn't you be out there comforting mommy or even trying to calm her down?" I watched as her expression changed into a painful one, and I regretted for having to ask.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. Remember, this involves me as well." When she finished, I heard footsteps from downstairs, not to mention the door being opening and closing. Uncle Jasper had returned. I looked at Aunty Alice, there was no hint of longing for Uncle Jasper in her eyes. Eh? What the hell was going on? Aunty Alice stood up, grabbed my hand and tugged lightly so that I would flop down to the ground on my feet. Then she pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. She looked at Jasper, and I saw the same expression that I had saw when I had entered her room. The pain, but I also saw now that there was guilt in her eyes. However, she began to relax and I knew that it was Uncle Jasper doing. Then Aunty Alice froze, her eyes dazed, and I knew that she was having a vision. Everybody looked at her, and then I heard daddy groan in depression? Eh? What the heck? Then Aunty Alice came back to reality, hooray ! Wait, was that a good thing?

"She's coming." Was the only two words that left her mouth. Who was coming? Then it clicked only because mommy's scent was coming closer. Mommy was coming back, yay ! But why was everyone so tense? I decided to walk around so that they could talk about whatever without me being there. The conversation didn't last long, and I was already by Aunty Rose's side, tugging at her shirt. Mommy saw me, smiled and quickly came over and scooped me up into her arms. I heard her say that she should take me home so I could go to bed. But I wasn't tired, honest, even though the yawn wasn't going to leave me alone.

Then Grandpa Carlisle came and told us to stay. Yay, we were going to stay, and I was going to sleep in daddy's room. But, I felt mommy's body tensed. Then Aunty Alice suggested that I should sleep in her bed instead. That would be quite a new experience, taking that I have never slept in Aunty Alice's bed before. I wondered what it would feel like, since I knew that it was already bouncy. Mommy nodded and walked up the stairs leading to Aunty Alice room, my eyes were slowly drooping off but I knew that Aunty Alice was walking beside us. Then before I knew it, I was being placed on Aunty Alice's soft bed and I was neatly and comfortably tugged beneath the cover. I felt mommy's icy yet loving and affectionate kiss on my forehead, whispering that three words that I love to hear from her so much, before she was out the door. However, before I had drifted off to sleep, I heard dry sobs coming from outside of the door. That sobs could only belong to mommy, since it was her voice. Why was she sobbing? Before I could dwell on it some more, I drifted off into a curious slumber.

I began to dream, it was an odd dream, a very, very odd dream. I was in the cottage, as usual, but instead of daddy holding onto mommy every morning, it was Aunty Alice. Daddy was nowhere to be found around the cottage, I couldn't even smell him. Mommy and Aunty Alice turned to look at me, their eyes showing love and affection towards me, and their smiles were warming and loving. Then, something happened, I ran towards them and wrapped my tiny arms around them, the words that left my red, petite lips were…

"_Whatever happens, you two are the most amazing mothers that I've ever had."_

Amazing…mothers? I only had one mother. This dream was odd. However, the dream faded and was quickly replaced by another dream. And in this dream, nothing was out of the ordinary. I was dreaming of Jake, and how we were playing tags at the meadow. A small smile tugged at my lips, as I let my dream carried me away.


	13. Special DressUps

**Phase Twelve – Special Dress-Ups**

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Edward. In a sense, I was missing him greatly, not only because he was now my former lover, but it was because I was worrying about him just like the rest of the family was. We waited, we hoped that he'd come back soon, like _really _soon since we were missing him greatly. Renesmee had been asking about him as well, and it was hard to lie to her that Edward had some kind of 'businesses that he had to attend to. She seemed to buy it however, but there was still a hint of suspicion in her eyes whenever she looked over at me. It was like she was trying to see if I was going to break down because Edward had been away for weeks now. Well, he wasn't the one that had been away to say the least.

Jasper, Alice's now former lover, had left as well. Telling Renesmee that he needed a 'vacation'. Renesmee had asked why, and he had simply told her the truth that his and Alice's relationship wasn't working out quite well, and that they were taking a break. Renesmee had been confused, surely I would have been confused as well if I was her. The look on her face simply screamed 'Marriages don't take a break !' But in reality, they did take a break. Alice was half-broken like I was a few weeks back when Edward had left. However, Alice kept to herself and offered me half-cheerful smiles of her. She was so weak, so fragile, even as a vampire and all I really wanted to do whenever I looked at her fragile state would be to wrap my arms around her, and telling her that it was fine to let it all out. As if she could read my thoughts, she had always avoided me whenever I had the urge to do it. Damn her and her visions.

The house was quiet, per usual, but it wasn't the same quietness like before. It was rather an awkward quietness, like we were mourning over someone's loss. Actually, we were mourning Jasper's and Edward's disappearance. Well, they didn't quite disappear, just went off somewhere to clear out their thoughts, and feelings. It was weird to say the least, the women had to be left at home and sulk in their rooms, while the men went off and hunt off their feelings. All of a sudden, I felt like a housewife, unusual wasn't it?

I let out a sigh as I turned my head to look over at the window. It was raining heavily outside, and I was glad that I wasn't out there and get all drench. Renesmee was with Jake, like every single day, and I hoped that Jake wasn't doing anything to get my daughter wet and down with a cold. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, with my head resting in between my knees. My eyes still staring out at the window as I listened to the droplets of rain hitting the ground. The sound of the rain was soothing, somewhat, and I found myself closing my eyes and succumbed to the sound. Well, it only lasted a few seconds since I felt a pair of petite arms wrapped around me, the familiar aroma engulfing me and instead of succumbing to the sound of the rain, I was succumbing to the scent surrounding me. I let out a content sigh and I felt the body behind me shook. Surely, I knew that she was stifling a giggle.

"Just let it out Alice, I know that you want to laugh." I opened my eyes and shook my head lightly, a smile tugging at the corner my lips. Then I heard her laugh, the laugh that I could never get used to because it was so soft, so magical to have emitted from this pixie vampire right here. I shifted to the side and turned my head to look over my shoulder, my smile was fully blossoming.

"Hi."

"Hi !" She squealed in delight and I couldn't help but let out a faint giggle at that. Her hand came up and started to stroke at the side of my face, I leaned into the touch before I found myself nuzzling against her hand, and she giggled.

"What's the agenda for today?" I asked as my eyes looked at her. She lifted her free hand up to her chin, with her forefinger tapping lightly against her bottom lip. She looked so adorable while in thought. Then her eyes lit up and I thought that Heaven was near, well with her being here Heaven was already here. She quickly grabbed my hand and tugged at me, her lips stretching into a wide smile. I didn't like that look, well okay I liked everything about her but that look made me cautious. I reluctantly stood up and let her pulled me up the stairs, and towards her room, and inside it. She closed the door and quickly walked to her wardrobe. Actually, walk-in wardrobe.

"Alice, we're not playing dress-ups are we?" I heard a soft, quiet curse and I had to giggle at that. I've finally figured what she wanted to do, and I was amazed that it wasn't so hard.

"How did you know?" She poked her head out of her wardrobe, pouting cutely. I smirked and tapped lightly at my head. The pout seemed to increase ten-fold and she quickly went back inside her wardrobe. I then heard shuffling of clothes being tossed around, then of clothes being well tossed on the floor. A short moment later she emerged out of the wardrobe, wearing….a sexy pair of lingerie? Was she trying to seduce me? It was working.

"Alice….What…." I could feel myself starting to stutter, my jaw was hanging out though I couldn't shut it and shook my head to get my sanity back, well a little of it. I heard her giggle and when I looked up, she was already in front of me, with her hands draped around my neck. She brought me closer to her, and I dipped my head then our lips met. The kiss was soft, passionate and when we drew back, we both let out a sigh. It looked like I wasn't the one that had wanted to do that for so long.

"Maybe we should get you in lingerie too." She giggled and I had to open her eyes. Since as soon as I opened them, I was already in her wardrobe.

"Alice ! I don't fit in any of your…things and I refuse to wear those…things !"

"Bella, I've already bought back-ups. And those 'things' are lingerie. And you will be wearing lingerie !"

I groaned as I heard her telling me about her already had back-ups. Wait, how? What? When? Why? I already knew the where so it didn't really matter. I looked over at her, questioningly, before I decided to ask. However, before I could even utter a word, she turned to me with a couple of bags that were still sealed. That would mean, those _lingerie_ were still new !

"How? I have a car and I already know your size so I used my car to drive to Port Angeles to get you some. Then I realized that it wasn't enough so I booked a plane to Los Angeles and went to Victoria's Secret and bought you some more."

I groaned. She took shopping to the very next level, even if she had succeeded all the possible levels I could ever think of.

"What? I don't have a specific answer for that question since we're doing dress-ups, right?" She flashed me a mischievous smile, and I couldn't help but groan again.

"When? Remember the time I wasn't at home for like two days? Yea, that was when I was in Los Angeles. It was great fun ! I should take you there some time."

I groaned again and she giggled at that.

"Why? Because I've seen this in my vision and I knew it was to come, so I had to be prepared so I went to buy you some sexy lingerie, to you know show off your body since you obviously don't show enough. Besides, it's going to be great fun."

I've never thought that my groan would increase in volume, but it did. It made her laugh, and as she was inching closer to me, I felt myself backing away as if I was a prey, and she was a predator. She rolled her eyes and in one fluid movement, she was already standing a mere inch in front of me. Her beautiful golden eyes stared deep into mine, and I heard her dropped the two small bags in her hands. And that was it for my clothes. She stripped me off my clothes as quickly as possible, knowing that I would protest and struggle anyway. In less than half a minute, I was already standing there in my bra and panties. She studied them, rather closely and I looked away from her. It was rather awkward and personal space invading !

"Mmmm…."

"Yes Alice, those are my breasts, now can you stop staring at them?"

She looked up at me, blinked, then broke into a fit of giggles. I looked at her and pouted, folding my arms across my chest as she continued to laugh. A few seconds later, she calmed down and grinned at me.

"Your breasts are just so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare." I could detect the playfulness in her tone, and as if to prove that point, her eyes went straight down to my chest once again.

"Alice.." I groaned and shifted slightly. In truth, the way that she was staring at my breasts rather made me arouse. Her tongue was slowly running across her upper lip, and her eyes were shining in….hunger? I closed my eyes and shuddered, hoping that she didn't notice it. Then she giggled once again.

"You need an upgrade on some new lingerie." By some, that would mean _a lot_. Urgh, how did I get myself in this situation?

"But Alice, I-" I got cut off by her soft finger pressing up against my lips, successfully shutting me.

"No buts, now go change." She grabbed two of the bags, although I knew that there would be more hidden somewhere in her wardrobe. She pushed the bags towards me, and I had to take them. She smirked and winked at me, before walking out of the wardrobe. I sighed, before I opened one of the bag and looked inside. I gasped. Rather out loud really. And Alice giggled from outside. She was making me wear this?! I groaned once again as I slowly pulled the piece of fabric out of the bag. Hot pink was never my thing, but this, I knew that she had a vision of me wearing this, because this was just too…Rosalie ! The bottom part of the lingerie, no, laces, they were freaking laces ! I couldn't pull this off ! I was about to scream that out loud until…

"Put. It. On. Now !" In each and every single word that she had spoke, held firmness behind them. So, demanding. I sighed and started to undressed myself, what was left of my clothing anyway, before putting on the lingerie that she had given me. This was, going to be embarrassing.

* * *

_A/N: Lol ! Honestly, I didn't really know what I was thinking since it's my fourth day of Summer holiday and I'm bored out of my mind. Anyway, this chapter didn't turn our as I was expecting it to turn out. I wasn't really thinking about having dress-ups, since I had to change the title you see haha. Well, good outcome, good outcome. =P_


	14. Lust

**Phase Thirteen – Lust**

I knew that she was waiting for me at the other side of the door, yet I still felt nervous. Of course, who wouldn't be when they were _forced_ to wear this very, not-their-type-of-sexy lingerie? I sighed and shook my head, it was so like Alice to go over the top.

"Bella !" Alice groaned impatiently, and I had to chuckle at that. I took a deep breath, not that I need it in the first place, I just wanted it there to compose myself, once again I didn't need it. I let the breath that I had taken out, and proceeded to walk out of her walk-in wardrobe. She might have two or three of them in her room. So like Alice.

I heard a gasp when I revealed myself. Then something pounded into me. Something small, cold, and soft. Alice. I chuckled as I steadied myself as she wrapped her arms around me. Surely, this lingerie didn't have that much effect on her, would it?

"Well, if I know that you'd do this whenever I have a pair of _sexy_ lingerie on, then I should have done it sooner." I smirked as I carried her over to where the bed was, and set her down, but she didn't let go of me. In fact, she pulled me down with her so that she was laying on her back, while I was on top of her. I propped myself on my elbows and looked down at her with questioning eyes. She looked back up at me, her eyes were blackened yet I know that it wasn't from hunger. I could see the lust in her eyes. The _hunger_ of wanting to touch me. I shuddered at the thought, and she grinned with that innocent grin of hers. How could she make a situation like this, look so innocent?

"Bella…" She reached up to me and breathed my name out in that seductive voice. To her delight, I shuddered again. I could feel her breath against my sensitive earlobe, and before I could manage myself to utter her name, my breath was caught in my throat when she took my earlobe into her mouth, nibbling and sucking lightly at it, all the while whispering my name in a seductive tone.

All I could do was to shudder at her tone, and her lips against my earlobe. All my senses soon to vanish, and all I could smell was her. "Alice.." I moaned lowly, my hands seeming to be gripping rather tightly at her forearms. Then again, she wasn't wearing anything except a pair of lingerie. She giggled, and I shivered lightly at her breath traveling down my neck. She pulled back and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the bed.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she winked at me with a soft giggle of her. She turned around so that her front was facing me, and grabbed my hips as she pulled me close to her. Our lips connected in a sensual kiss. Our lips seemed to be glue together as Alice went down onto the bed, causing me to go along with her. We both crawled to the middle of the bed, our lips still attached to each other, while we clung to each other like we hadn't seen each other for years.

She pulled away, and before I could let out a low groan of protest her lips already starting to travel down from my chin to my neck. She nibbled and sucked on my neck, while her hand raked down from my shoulder towards my back, until it rested on the clasp of the bra. She made quick work on my bra, and soon she was pulling the bra down my arms and tossed it to the ground. Her hand found my left breast, gently massaging it with caused a moan of slight pleasure coming from me. My desire for me started to grow, until my instincts took over and I couldn't make sense of what I was doing, other than pleasuring her as best as I could.

I dipped my head and captured her lips once again. The kiss wasn't really sensual like before. I pressed my lips hard against her, she opened her mouth and gasped in what I could figure was out of surprise. I used this opportunity to slip my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues met, and they began to battle for dominance but it looked like to be a lost cause. We both moaned, though I think my moan was a little bit louder than hers. I could taste her venom that was dribbling down from her canines. And I knew that she could taste mine.

My hand traveled down towards her chest, and I groaned out in frustration when my hand came in contact with the piece of clothing that was covering her chest. She giggled into my mouth, and eased herself up so that her hand would go behind her, and unclasped the hook. I quickly pulled the bra down her arms and tossed it to the floor. She then laid back down on the bed, while I lifted myself up to look down at her. Even if she was only topless, she looked even gorgeous than clothed. The thought made me giggle, and she raised an eyebrow at me. As soon as her mouth starting to form words, I quickly leaned down and captured her lips once again. Our lips moved against each other, and our tongues once again met. Both of her hands went up from my back and up before her fingers were buried in my hair. She pulled me more into the kiss, and as bad as I felt, I had to pull away from her lips. She let out a low groan, and I giggled only to trail my lips down from her neck to her exposed chest, nibbling and kissing as I went. I reached my destination, my blackened lust eyes marveling at the sight beneath me. I must be torturing her, since she was squirming beneath me. I held in my giggle and dived in for the delicious meal that was laid out just for me.

I took one nipple into my mouth, and was immediately rewarded with a pleasurable moan. Her hands tightened a little in my hair, and I began to suck and lick at the now hardened nub like a baby that I was. My other hand was playing with her other nipple, twirling and pinching it between my fingers. Her moans became needy, though I wasn't finish with what I was having.

After I've felt like I've been giving too much attention to the nipple that I was tending to, I left it and went for the other, giving it the same treatment as I had given to the other. My hand trailed down on her body, my fingers dancing at the skin that they were touching. I found the hem of her undergarment, and as quickly as I was trying to pull it off, she lifted her legs to help me. Once that was off, I pulled back and quickly returned to the task at hand. I leaned up to kiss her full lips as she spread her legs out. My hand slid down between her legs, and as my fingers hit her sex, I couldn't really believe that she was this wet. I moaned into her mouth once again as my thumb stroked her hardened clit. She was panting hard against my mouth, though my fingers were still stroking her. She pulled back from the kiss and looked up at me with lustful eyes, silently begging me to take her. I complied nonetheless, as my two fingers entered her. She let out a rather loud moan, and I had to lean down to muffle her moan with my lips. Her hips bucked against my fingers as they were moving in and out of her slowly, and teasingly. She groaned into my lips out of frustration, and when she bit down at my bottom lip I knew that it was my little punishment for teasing her. I silently chuckled at that, and quickened the pace to satisfy her needs.

We moved with each other, both of us were panting yet it was out of pleasure more than exhaustion. My fingers were pumping in and out of her much more faster now, and in just a few moment I felt her walls clamped down, and her hips bucked one last time. I quickly pulled away from her mouth to look down at her, only to be rewarded with a blissful sight. This was the first time that I've seen her like this, and when her climax took over, my name rolled off of her tongue along with her moan, while she rode her orgasm. When she calmed down from her high, I slowly pulled out of her. My fingers were coated in her juices, and I could see that she was watching me. I lifted my fingers to my lips, and licked all of her juices off of my fingers. She moaned at the sight, and when I pulled my fingers out of my mouth, she grabbed me and pulled me down into a crushing, passionate kiss. I pulled away afterward and giggled at her.

"Something tells me that we're going to be in bed all day."

She smirked and lifted herself up, and licked at my lips. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with that." I replied, returning her smirk with one of my own. And our love making started up again. This was another way for the both of us to show our love to each other, to the extent. There was nothing stopping us now, and we pushed all of our worries, and pain, and sadness to the very depth of our frozen hearts, as we indulged ourselves in each other company.

* * *

_A/N: Hallelujah !! A Smut !! Yea, sorry to keep you all waiting for..well this. I'm a bit rusty, when it comes to first person stuff. Well, enjoy the smut. Have a cold shower afterward. :P_


	15. Oh Snap

**Phase Fourteen – Oh Snap**

I didn't know how long we had been in this bed, making love for, but I wasn't really complaining. It was amazing, and thanked to vampires not being able to get exhausted since I didn't want any of us to be exhausted after so many rounds of incredible feelings. However, that was soon to go down the drain when we both heard a loud gasp. Alice quickly, yet gracefully, grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to cover our naked bodies, while I turned to see who was at the door.

Renesmee.

Could I say uh oh? Yes, big uh oh indeed. Renesmee's eyes were wide and she was staring straight at us. Her mouth was hanging open. And I waited for her to speak. I didn't know what to say to her to be honest. My mind wasn't doing me any good.

"Why are you and Aunt Alice naked, on the bed?"

Good question. I would be very glad to answer that honey, but I think you're just a little bit too young for this.

"We were…uh…exercising. Right Alice?" I turned to her and nudged her when she was starting to giggle. She stopped immediately and put on her serious face and nodded her head in agreement.

"Then why did I see earlier that Aunt Alice's head was…between your legs?"

Oh boy, this was to be a tough answer. However, before I could even answer, Alice had beaten me to it.

"I was looking for bugs with my tongue." She answered enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically. I turned and shot a glance at her, she caught my glance and shrugged. She was enjoying this Q & A a little wee too much.

"Did you catch any?"

That was when I decided to give up on the answers and let Alice indulge herself in her little game.

"Oh yes, lots actually. They were just _pouring_ out of your mother."

I had to cough at that. I couldn't believe that I was laying here listening to this. I quickly got up and rushed around the room like the wind as I gathered my clothes. Then I went straight to Alice's walk-in wardrobe to change. I could still hear the Q & A outside.

"And you ate them?"

"I didn't actually. I swallowed it."

"Eww, what does it taste like?"

"Slick and sweet."

"Aunty Alice?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"I think you have a problem."

I laughed at that and I could see in my mind that Alice was pouting. I stepped out of her wardrobe, even though I wasn't laughing anymore, my face still showed it.

"Renesmee, did you have fun with Jake?"

She turned to me and grinned happily as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug.

"Yea, he's not very good at hide and seek." She replied with a giggle, and I cracked a smile.

"Really?"

She seemed to ignore me though, since she turned to face Alice who was still laying on her bed, naked. "Mommy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can vampire swallow bugs?"

I chuckled and turned to look at Alice. She stuck her tongue out at me. "I don't think so, love."

"Then how come Aunty Alice can do it?"

"Oh, she's a special kind of vampire."

"Ah, I still think she has a problem."

Renesmee and I both giggled at that. Alice frowned and sat up with the sheet covered her chest.

"Hey ! Don't talk like I'm not here !"

Then we burst out laughing. Alice was still frowning but the corner of her lips curled into a little smile. Renesmee and I hadn't laugh like this for so long after all.

* * *

_A/N: I thought I'd bring on some comedy. You know. This is pure comedy. Lol. Don't ask where I get it from. I don't even know myself. xD_


	16. The Wait Is Over

**Phase Fifteen – The Wait Is Over**

Alice and I continued our days together. We were happy, and I've never felt this happy for so long. Yes, Edward made me happy as well but with Alice, it was an indescribable feeling that only she could make me feel. I'd never thought that the day that I and Alice would be together would come. I wondered what she was feeling when she was preparing for mine and Edward's wedding. Well, it didn't matter now, the past was the past and I was planning to keep it that way. The only thing now was to wait and see if Edward would ever forgive me. I know that I've hurt him, but no one could ever hold their emotions in, and control who they love.

I was sitting on the couch, practically reading the fashion magazine once again. Perhaps I really should go out and get the magazines that I want to read, not like they were many anyway. I sighed as I flipped through the pages, really not reading at anything. I couldn't imagine myself wearing these types of clothes, yet it was very easy to imagine Rose or Alice wearing them. They always had a thing with fashion, when I didn't have a thing for anything. Since my clumsy state had been cured, I can't even be clumsy when I want to anymore. It wasn't really eye-catching when vampires stumble on the ground or trip over something or bump into a pole. All of that was a human's job, when I was once a human of course.

"Come one babe, wrestle with me."

That voice, and that whine, was definitely Emmett. If he was asking Rose to wrestle with him, then I think the world was going to end. I looked away from the magazine, glad of some distraction, and looked over where Rose was folding her arms, frowning at Emmett while he pouted.

"Emmett, I don't wrestle." Rose said sternly, and if Emmett had a tail it would be behind his legs by now.

"Aww come on, it's going to be fun."

"No, Emmett. I don't see the point of a wife wrestling with her husband."

Might I add; a big bear of a husband.

"But babe…" He whined again, and since his face was facing away from me, I still could see the unshed tears within his eyes as he tried his best to do the puppy dog look.

"No, go ask Jasper."

"Jasper's not here."

"Edward."

I cringed at his name.

"Not here either."

"Carlisle."

"Hospital, and he doesn't wrestle, and it would be weird."

Indeed it would.

"Then ask Alice."

Wow, I couldn't even imagine Alice wrestling with Emmett. Emmett would easily crush her.

"But I can't even get my hands on her!"

Bless Alice and her foreseeing sight. Before Rose could even say anything, the entrance door pushed open and in came….Edward? I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward had returned, and he looked as fine as ever. He wasn't looking all depressed anymore. Something good must have happened while he was away. I immediately put the magazine down and stood up, gracefully walked over to him in a quick motion. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him when I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and returned the gesture, though he picked me up and spun me around. He was back, and he was happy, and I wanted to know why.

"Hello Bella." Came his angelic voice that I had my heart picked up when I was a human. Sure, he could still have that effect on me, but it was way less than what Alice would have done to me. I pulled away from him and looked up at him, although my arms were still around his waist.

"Hello Edward, welcome back." I smiled up at him. I admitted that I did miss him. I know that Renesmee missed him as well. Everybody missed him.

"It is good to be back." He murmured softly as he returned the smile. We stood there, staring into each other eyes until we heard a loud cough. I quickly broke away from him and looked to see Emmett sheepish grin.

"Now that Edward is back, may I have my wrestling match?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett, while Rosalie smacked him at the back of his head. He pouted as he rubbed his head, and Edward chuckled at the sight. He was being strangely happy, and I didn't know why. Something was definitely up. Was he trying to hide his feelings for my sake? If he was, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. In less than a minute, Alice descended down the stairs with the same grace that had put me in awe. Alice looked at Edward, then at me, and I could see the small frown forming on her beautiful features; probably because of our close proximity.

"Edward." She nodded towards him as she stopped in front of us.

"Alice."

What was going on here? Weren't they supposed to hug and joke with each other like they used to? I turned to look up at Edward, seeing that he was looking straight at Alice. I looked over to her and saw the exact same thing. I let out a loud sigh and shook my head. Why were they having a mental argument at the moment?

"Bella, what's wrong?" They both asked in unison. Wow, I thought they were having an argument.

"Why aren't you guys hugging and laughing at each other? Edward had been gone for so long. You guys must missed each other since that's what sister and brother do, right?" Frustrated as I was, I let the words rolled out as I stared at the both of them. They instantly turned to look at each other, shrugged, and moved in for the hug. The hug was very quick, it looked like they only touched each other, and that was it.

"We hugged." Edward stated plainly. What was going on? First he was happy. Then Alice showed up and now, he was like this?

"Edward, do you have a split personality?" This question took him by surprise however, and Alice just giggled at that. I turned to give her a stern look, and she stopped straight away. I returned my gaze back up at Edward, and he seemed to be chewing at the inside of his mouth.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked, obviously trying to be confused. He failed.

"Well…" I sighed and took a deep breath, not like I needed it. "You came inside, looking all happy. Then Alice showed up, and all of that happiness is gone, just like that." I snapped my finger to emphasize what I was saying. He sighed and turned to look down at me.

"Do you want to know why I was happy?"

I nodded, then quickly turned to look at Alice. She looked back at me, and smiled before moving over to my side, and took my hand. She intertwined our fingers together, and I smiled at her before looking back up at Edward. He didn't show any sign that he was uncomfortable with this gesture, he just carried on.

"I realized that Alice is making you happier than I ever could. I'm happy as long as you are happy. And I realized that it wasn't fair for me to get all upset at you. We can't control our hearts after all."

So, he accepted our relationships?

"Yes, Bella. I give you my blessing with Alice."

He read my mind ! Oh right, I let my guard down because I was shocked. Duh. I looked over at Alice who was smiling madly. She must have foreseen this, perhaps that was why she had moved over to me in the first place.

"Well now, as you two ladies would excuse me, I have a wrestling match with Emmett."

"Hell yeah !" Came a loud booming voice from Emmett. The three of us both chuckle at him. Edward smiled down at the both of us, before he turned to Alice and tousled her hair affectionately in a brotherly way.

"Take good care of her."

That was his last words before he turned to walk over to Emmett. They both agreed to take it outside, not wanting to damage anything and get scolded at by Esme later on. Rosalie gave us a small smile of congratulations, before she turned to walk upstairs, no doubt to her room. I turned to look at Alice, who was beaming with a big happy grin. Then before I knew it, she jumped on me with her arms wrapped tightly around me in a breath-taking hug. Because I got taken my surprise, I've lost my balance and fell back on the floor. Luckily, we didn't damage the floor. I laughed at her reaction, and she giggled against my collarbone. We laid there for a good while, just holding each other before we smelt Renesmee's scent approaching. Sooner or later, we would have to tell her. I didn't want to keep things away from her, yet I didn't know how she would react to this. I guess, only time will tell, and we have forever for that.


	17. False Happiness

**Phase Sixteen – False Happiness**

I have been accommodating with Tanya's family. Everyone was there except for the people that have died, out of punishment. It was a cruel punishment, yet it was a punishment nonetheless. It was always like this, whenever I have a problem, I have to come up here to think it through. Ever since I've met Bella, my whole life had been turned upside down because of her. It was a good thing though, but I still couldn't believe that Bella had fallen in love with Alice, my sister. I know that she still love me, but not as much as she loved Alice that was for sure. I didn't know how long I have been secluding myself in this vast snowy forest. I've blocked everyone's thoughts, although I could still hear them when they came near. Then again, Tanya was always the one that would push herself to cheer me up. Even when I'm married, or was now, she still wouldn't forgive up on pursuing my love for her.

Just when I was dwelling on that thought, her scent hit me, including her thought. I just sat still, letting the snowflakes slowly burying me. I knew that I wouldn't freeze in a place like this. Then I heard her, her thought was full of worried. I didn't move though, I stayed completely still and let her approach me. I heard her sigh, and in a short second she had her arms around me. I didn't lean into the touch, yet I didn't pull away either. I just felt, so numb.

"Edward, I know that you're hurting right now, and that I have been saying the same thing over and over, but don't you feel like you need to move on?"

I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to tell her that. Even her arms around me, they didn't even exist. Her voice was reaching my ears, but it soon faded when my mind shut down. I couldn't get over Bella. She was my first love, my one true love, my life, my soulmate. But now, she was gone, she had fallen out of love for me, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have leave her in the first place. I felt like beating myself, yet I couldn't tell my body to do so.

"Edward…"

I thought I was numb. I honestly thought that I was so numb that I couldn't feel anything. But, I felt her lips grazing against my ear. She was trying to cheer me up, that was what my brain was telling me. Why couldn't it tell me something else? Like Tanya was trying to seduce me? Like I should pull away from her? But I had a better judgment than that. Tanya was trying to cheer me up as best as she could, and she'd do anything for me. She had been waiting for me over decades, yet my frozen heart fell in the hands of a human. Then it struck me; you can't control who you love. Why couldn't I think of that before? Bella fell in love with Alice, and Alice the same to her. I knew that Alice wouldn't hurt Bella, and that she would never leave Bella just like I did. All those times that I've made her stay away from Bella, the family too, Alice had done nothing but reluctantly obeyed me. She had a go at me, saying how selfish I was, telling me that I would kill Bella if I left, yet I didn't listen to her. If it wasn't for her coming back to check up on Bella, then Bella would still be broken, a lost soul even when she was a human. A lost soul, I chuckled at that. Tanya pulled back and I could hear her thought. She was rather surprised that I was chuckling. Finally, after forever, I turned to her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Tanya, for always be here for me even when I want to be alone."

She pouted at that, and pulled away from me. Would it be wrong for me to admit that I miss her touch already? Possibly, I couldn't just go to her because my marriage with Bella was over. I didn't want to make her feel like she was just a replacement. I didn't want a replacement. I needed to calm down and take things slow.

"Well, someone needs to be here right Edward? Besides, when are you coming home? I bet they really miss you."

I sighed and stood up, letting the snow fall down, joining the heap that was already there at the ground. I knew that they were missing me. But I wasn't sure if Bella would miss me or not. Maybe not, she had Alice now. But knowing Bella, she missed everybody.

"Possibly tomorrow, I'll just going to leave now, can't have them missing me for that long now can I?" I chuckled again. Somehow, I felt lighter, happier, yet behind those emotions, I still felt sad, hurt, sorrow. But I knew that in time, I could make it through.

"Well, don't make them wait. Your daughter probably misses you a lot."

Renesmee. Because of my selfish being, I've forgotten about Renesmee. I frowned at myself. What kind of a father am I? Tanya laughed lightly, and patted my shoulder before she ran off towards the house. I called out to her, telling her to pass on my farewell, before I took off towards Forks. I'd be back at the house by tomorrow, late morning would be more like it.

I fed on the way home, realizing that I hadn't fed for a very long time. Well, the time when I had gotten up to the Denali. It was a satisfying meal. A mountain lion, my favorite, it was next to a human blood anyway, well close to it. The next day I had already arrived in Forks. I knew that Alice would have foreseen me, so in her vision, I told her not to tell the family. It could be a surprise, and even when I told her that, I couldn't help but frown. I knew that we were brother and sister, and she had stolen Bella from me. No, Bella had chosen her over me, and I wasn't blaming her. I was just too late to mend our already broken relationship. Marrying her wasn't really an answer.

When I was near at the house, I could hear Emmett's and Rosalie's thought. I had to chuckle at that. It didn't take even a minute for me to stand in front of the door, and let myself in. I was surprised by Bella however. She had dropped the magazine that she was reading, and instantly flung herself at me in a death hug. I had to chuckle, and hearing her voice once again soothed me. Then Alice came down, and we exchanged words, and that was it. I could hear her thoughts. She was telling me that everyone had been missing me, and Esme was the one that missed me the most. Bella was trying to avoid any memory that we shared. And Renesmee had been asking for me. I glowered at her then, and we stood facing each other in a silent, mental argument. I showed her what I've decided to say, and she would counter it with her thought. It was then that we broke away from each other due to Bella's sigh. Then, when Bella told us that we were supposed to hug because we were brother and sister, I didn't see the harm in that, and Alice as well. We looked at each other and gave each other a hug, a quick one. I was still unhappy that Alice had claimed Bella's heart instead of me.

I gave them my blessing anyway. I didn't want to have another fight. And I'd have to stay away from Alice's thought from now on unless she wanted me to read her. I didn't want to hear how she was going to make Bella happy. I didn't want to see the look of longing in Bella's eyes whenever she looks at Alice. It was still too much for me to handle one at a time.

Me and Emmett walked out to the forest to have a wrestling match. I could tell that Emmett wanted to ask me something, yet he was doing a very good job at hiding the question.

"Emmett, just ask me already." I asked, a little irritated that he kept on changing his mind.

"Fine, fine." He sighed before continuing. "Are you okay with Alice and Bella together now?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. You heard me giving them my blessing."

"But, are you alright? Bella was your wife."

He could be so observant at time, and this got me by surprise, just a little.

"Yes, I am alright. Speaking of wife, is Jasper back yet?" I asked, although I knew that he wasn't back since I couldn't hear his thoughts anyway. Emmett shook his head before he crouched down in a pounce position.

"No, but my hands are itching for some wrestling."

I chuckled and mimicked his action. "Yea, let's scratch that itch of yours shall we?" Then off we went. I was fast and I could read Emmett's mind. But knowing him, he wouldn't use his brain to win a wrestling when he was going up against me. We always had fun, and this was exactly what I needed to distract myself from _her._


	18. The Truth

**Phase Seventeen – The Truth**

I could hear the steady heart beat that only belonged to my daughter, Renesmee. She was content, I know that no matter how many times I have to thank Jake for this, he would brush it off like it was nothing. The boy had imprinted on my daughter, and we were best friends, and for him to actually marry my daughter some day and call me his mother, that would be very, very weird. Even if I didn't want to see that happening, it was still inevitable. Everything was inevitable when it involved love, so it would seem.

She entered the house, lit up the whole area with that childish and happiest smile of hers. I smiled as I stood up from the floor, literally carrying Alice since she had wrapped her whole body around mine. Renesmee turned then, and looked at us then laughed as if she had just seen a comedy show. Well, in her eyes, it would be at least. Alice soon joined her, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Renesmee, your daddy is back." I told her. I watched as her eyes widened and her lips curled up into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Then, just like Alice when she was excited, she started to bounce up and down on her spot.

"Where is he? Where is he?" She chanted the question over and over. And I could see that if I didn't tell her soon, she wouldn't stop repeating the question.

"Out the back, wrestling with Uncle Emmett." I answered, and immediately I saw her made a run for it. I sighed and just let her go. Alice, who was starting to untangle herself from me, looked up at me with concern eyes. I sighed before leaning down to kiss her forehead softly.

"I'll tell her soon, don't worry." And by soon, I just didn't know how soon that would be. I let out a soft sigh before I entwined my fingers with Alice's, pulling her towards the back where I could now hear Renesmee's giggle. Emmett was a good uncle, but there were times that he needed to be like a grow up. He acted so much like a child sometimes.

We got there just when Renesmee was bouncing off Emmett's back, and towards Edward's back. Alice giggled at the sight, and cheered Renesmee on as both of the men were trying to catch the little girl. The sight before me was rather idiotic, but comical nonetheless. I found myself soon to join in with Alice's giggle, though I didn't cheer for Renesmee. Then Edward caught her in his arms, and spun her around as Renesmee giggled once again. Then he stopped and placed her down, but she had had her arms wrapped around him with her face buried below his chest, yes, she had grown quite a lot.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much." If I could cry then, I would but there was no tears to come out, only the unshed tears that were settling in my eyes.

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart." There was pain in Edward's voice, and guilt. I couldn't blame him for feeling these emotions.

"Mommy missed you as well."

I bit my lip at that. Sure, I had missed him, but not as much as I was supposed to. I heard he sighed then bent down to kiss her head.

"I know, I've missed her as well." There was more pain in his voice, and he wasn't feeling guilty anymore, I could hear another emotion in his tone; sorrow. I didn't want to be here, not right now, when I was causing him pain. I quickly turned, before Renesmee stopped me with her voice.

"Mommy, why aren't you coming to give Daddy a hug?"

She was so innocent, and this had got to end, this lie had got to end. I turned back to look at her, that pain was clearly showing in my eyes. I didn't want to lie, yet I didn't know how to word this out either. I looked over to Edward, he seemed to be in the same position as me. I looked over at Emmett, he looked like he didn't want to be here. As if on cue, Rosalie appeared beside him and decided to stay out of entertainment no less. I sighed once again, and felt Alice's hand squeezing mine gently. That gave me courage, though I wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Renesmee…There's something I have to tell you." I started slowly, and when I turned to look at her, she was confused. I took in the unnecessary breath, and carried on. "Your daddy and I are no longer together."

She looked at me oddly, like I was just making an awful joke. I wasn't unfortunately for her. I couldn't joke at something like this. Then it finally sunk in, slowly, as her eyes widened second by second, until I thought her eyes couldn't have widened that far. Her mouth was opening and closing, and judging by Edward's expression, Renesmee was either scowl her, or be happy for her. I didn't want to turn to look at Alice, since her expression would tell a lot. I wanted Renesmee to tell me first.

"Are you with Aunty Alice?" Renesmee asked, and I was stunned by it. How did she know? That was the first question that popped into my head. I wanted to ask her that, but decided against it.

"Yes, I am. I hope that…you are alright with it." I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't alright with it. I knew I won't run away from her. I also knew that I couldn't be living a lie with Edward, knowing that I was hurting him more and more.

"I'm alright with it. That means I get to have a stylish mother !" She grinned. Edward chuckled and let go of her, before she ran into Alice's arms and hugged the pixie tight. I blinked, several times, registering what had just happened, before I felt a small pout coming on.

"So, I'm not a stylish mother?" The answer to the question was obvious, but I was going along with what she said. Renesmee turned to me and giggled, then she pulled away from Alice and went to draped her arms tightly around me.

"No, Mommy. You're the best mother that I've had, and ever wished for."

I felt like crying then, and it hurt. I've experience this pain before, not being able to cry like you needed to. It hurt, but this was a good pain. I hugged her tightly, though not too tight since I didn't want to physically hurt her. There was no word to be exchange, since I didn't know what to say to such a sweetest thing that I've just heard. I just let Renesmee's scent washed over me. She had accepted mine and Alice's relationship. This could be the start of our new life. The start of Alice actually being a mother to her.


	19. The Surprise

**Phase Eighteen – The Surprise**

Edward had accepted me and Alice. Renesmee as well, and everyone else. There was one more person though, and that would be Jasper. Jasper was nowhere in sight, and even though with Alice's foreseeing ability, she couldn't really tell when Jasper would be home since he was changing his decisions every single second, and it was getting to her. Edward didn't ask me to come back to the cottage with him, neither did Resnemee. I guess they both knew that I wanted to be here with Alice, to comfort her in some way that would make her feel better about Jasper. I wasn't the only one that felt guilty about hurting someone that I thought I fell in love with. Alice had hurt Jasper. Not only that but they had been together for far longer than me and Edward. Their relationship was torn apart because of me. I came into the picture. I came into her life.

"No Bella, it's not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself." Alice uttered the words as she turned and smiled at me. I shouldn't really be asking why she knew what I was going to say, but that would make me look rather stupid. I already knew why, but sometimes her ability could always catch me off guard.

"I could always just make you talk to yourself, you know, so that I don't have to say a word." I sighed and shook my head, my arms were draped across my chest. She giggled then, and moved over to quickly peck me softly on my cheek.

"Well, I don't want to look like a mental girl, unless you want me to be." She smiled up at me, mockingly, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"If I wanted you to be a pole dancer, would you do that?" I asked with a smirk. She blinked at me, her mouth agape in both surprise and shock. I bet she didn't see that coming.

"You did not just…"

She couldn't be in this much surprise, could she?

"You know I was only joking. It's not like you're going to go off and buy a pole then install it in your room…would you?" Now I was getting a little curious. I knew that if I was being serious, she would go to do just that. If that was to happen, I'd doubt that this house would be peaceful anymore.

"If you were serious, of course I would !" Alice replied with a tinge of excitement in her tone. Then, it was like fireflies combusting from her, Alice started to grin like crazy. This wasn't going to be good.

"Alice…I don't think it would be a good idea…" I started, but the grin from her face didn't fade, so I dropped it with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm going to get one now !"

She quickly stood and if it wasn't for my reflex, she would have bolted for the door and out of the room just to get that stupid pole. I grabbed onto her and pulled her back towards me. She landed on my lap while my arms snaked around her, keeping her where she was.

"Alice ! I wasn't serious !" It was a lie, but I didn't want Emmett to start stealing the pole, or even start hanging out in Alice's room.

"Yes you were !" She retorted, and I scoffed at that.

"I wasn't !"

"Yes you were !"

Oh dear, this wasn't what I wanted to play. This game would never end unless one of us would agree defeat. Knowing Alice, she wouldn't. Knowing me, I didn't want the bloody pole to be in here. Before I could counter back, her eyes clouded over and I knew that she was having a vision. If the vision was about this little fight, then it should either be bad or good. I chose both.

She came back down to earth soon after, then she turned her whole body around so that her legs were wrapping around my torso, while her arms wrapped tightly around me, bringing me into her lovingly tight embrace.

"Alice?" I asked. I wanted to know what she had just seen. I wanted to know why her reaction to the vision was, well, this.

"He decided to come back. It's not going to be long now."

I didn't understand what she was saying, but I understood one thing. Jasper was coming back. I guess she still loved Jasper, but I accepted that. She loved him because he was her first mate. She loved him now as a brotherly figure, and nothing more. Just like myself and Edward. Jasper had accepted our relationships, before Edward ever did.

We stayed where we were for hours, until Rosalie's voice reached our ears. She was calling our names. Reluctantly, we pulled away from each other and went down stairs. It was then that we met Jasper, but not only just himself. Standing next to him was Maggie. It was a wonder how I could remember her name. Her arms were wrapped around Jasper's and I saw that their hands were entwined. It was then that I understood Alice's reaction earlier. She had foreseen this. And she felt happy for Jasper to find a soulmate that would love him more than she could ever would.

"Welcome home, Jasper." Alice said. Both she and Jasper pulled away from their respective soulmates, and went to each other. They didn't hug, they only stared into each other eyes with smiles on their faces. Something that only they could share without physical intimacy.

"Welcome to the family, Maggie." I smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back. I wondered about the Irish Coven, were they alright with it? Well, they should be. Maggie and Jasper did fall in love. And with Jasper's ability, and Maggie's ability, they both knew that there wasn't any way that their love would be false. Esme would love hearing about this, because she was off with Carlisle hunting. The parents were out, only the children were at home, with another additional child in the family. This family was growing, and it should be fun.

* * *

_A/N: This is the second to last chapter. Don't worry. I have another idea for Bella x Alice pairing. I've been having this idea for quite some time now, but I wanted to finish this story first before moving to the next. Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. =]_


	20. Happily Ever After

**Phase Nineteen – Happily Ever After**

Everything turned out like it should be, everything, but Edward. He was still feeling slightly uncomfortable about me and Alice. Jasper had come to accept about us ever since he had fallen for Maggie. To every end there was a new beginning, why couldn't Edward just see that? No, I wasn't trying to get him to move on, especially not when I was having wild, crazy sex with Alice the other night that he had happened to accidentally be in the house to, well, check up on me, I didn't why he should even be doing that. I still remember that night, Alice said that it was funny to see his expression when he heard us moaning. But to me though, it was terrifying, only because me and him had never had anything close to what me and Alice was having. Not even 10% close.

"_Oh god, Alice !" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which had been unnecessary there in my body for stupid reason, like, I should be human but I'm not. Alice had never been this wild when she was around me, or when she was in bed for all that matter in the world. But right now, I didn't know what had gotten to her. We had never, ever, stay in bed and make love from sunrise to sunset, and still kept on going. I didn't know if it was even afternoon or evening yet, because I was concentrating on the most intense pleasure that Alice was giving me._

"_Do you really want me Bella? Do you, really, really want me?" Alice asked seductively as she continuing to tease me. Her fingers were stroking around the outer wall of my wet sex, extremely wet. Just her teasing me like that, I had lost count of how many times she had made me climax without even entering me. If you thought that vampires couldn't get tired, well I was exhausted after so many wonderful climaxes that she had given me. I hadn't even had a chance to return my favor to her, but she was the dominant one tonight. _

_I squirmed beneath her, panting heavily as my inner walls clenched in need of her. No matter how many times I would try to buck my hips upward, just so her fingers would just slip into me, she would withdraw her fingers and slapped at my already wet sex in a way that would make me scream her name in another orgasm. This wasn't fair. It certainly wasn't fair. How on earth did she manage to pleasure me and still stay on top of me while I writhe beneath her in pure ecstasy? This certainly wasn't fair. I wanted to pleasure her too, but, after that many orgasms, I couldn't find the strength to even jump up and flip us over._

"_Alice..please…" I pleaded as I could feel more juices to come out of me. Alice was torturing me, but it was such a sweet torture. To say that I wanted to move away from this was a lie. I didn't want to go anywhere, but I wanted her to do one thing; push her fingers inside of me ! I was frustrated, sexually frustrated by all of the orgasms that had passed through me, that I needed her to be inside me to fulfill my needs for her. I needed her right now, but it didn't look like she was going to give me her._

"_Come on Bella, tell me that you really, really want me." Alice responded, and I could hear her shifted so silently below me. It was then that I felt the tip of her tongue rubbing at my entrance. Oh how could she tease me like this? I groaned at her, I knew what I needed to say but it was so incoherent to me at the moment. Without even thinking or realizing of what I was doing, I grabbed a hold of her head, trying my best to push her close to my entrance so that she could enter me. She didn't, no matter how much strength I put in, she wouldn't bulge. I groaned once again, and was torturously rewarded with a rough lick from her. She was driving me crazy, and I needed her right now and then._

"_Alice…" I panted, trying to get the words to form out in my head. What was that she wanted me to say? While I pondered around for the answer, her mouth went up and captured my hardened clit. I had to scream out then, in pure pleasurable ecstasy. Even without her entering me, I could still get my release, my many, many release. I felt her tongue on my entrance again, lapping up at the juices that were flowing out like streams. I calmed down just a little, until she brought me near my many orgasms again. I tried grind against her, but she held me down, firmly, securing me on the spot. This was just torturous, and she knew this, yet she kept swirling her tongue on the outer walls, her tongue and fingers were going nowhere near my entrance._

"_Alice…please…I need…you…" I panted each and every word. She giggled then, and with that, I was rewarded the thing that I was desperately wanting and waiting to have. Her fingers pushed inside me, going at a slow pace at first, until the pace increased little by little. She was teasing me, once again, even when she was inside of me. I tried to buck my hips up against her, to urge her to go faster, or else I'd have to gather all of my strength to flip us over, and just ride her. The thought was too tempting, too tempting that I almost got us to flip over._

"_Tsk tsk, Bella, you can't do that." Alice murmured and blew a cold breath against my hardened nub. My inner walls clenched up around her fingers while they were still pumping in and out of me. I was close, very close to another edge of ecstasy. Then her lips were around my hardened nub once more, sucking and licking at it feverishly like her life depended on it. Her fingers were moving more rapidly inside of me now; rapid and rough. They hit all the right places, making me squirm, pant, moan and writhe under her ministrations. With her inside me now, this was going to be more intense that it already was. My back arched when I was nearing the most intense and pleasurable climax that I had never ever felt in all of my eternal life. Alice, sensing that I was on the edge once again, bit down at my clit, which caused me to thrust my hips up to meet her thrust, letting her fingers to drive in deeper inside me while my walls clamped down on her. My body shook violently and uncontrollably as I rode out my most fantastic and wonderful orgasm within these torturous hours. Her fingers stayed inside me when I calmed down, slowly, from my high. She let me bath on the afterglow, before withdrawing her fingers. The feeling of her fingers sliding out of me but my body shivered in pleasure at the movement. _

_She hoisted herself up then, and that was when I saw the sheepish grin upon her beautiful face. Her hair was a mess. Her face was covered in my own juices, just the sight of it got me arouse once more. The sheepish grin turned into a smirk, and she brought her fingers up to her lips, the fingers that were coated with my juices. I groaned, the sight of her tongue extending out and touching her fingers with only the tip of her tongue, was driving me insane. My hand shot up towards her, grabbing her by the forearm and pulling her down. Our lips crashed against each other, and I could taste myself on her sweet, rosy lips. Then she pulled back and started to have a fit of giggles. That was odd, she had never laughed after sex before. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she gestured her head out to the door. I turned my head towards it, and inviting my surrounding back into my mind. That was when I caught his scent; Edward's scent. He was lingering outside of the room, but before I could even tell him not to come in, the door was swung open and his face was right there. I didn't bother to pull the cover up to hide myself, he had already seen it. But Alice, she just turned and laughed at him. His face turned from blank, to realization, to embarrassment, to shame, and to embarrassment once again before he fled, while Alice was still laughing of course._

I met up with him afterward though, and apologized to him for what he had to see, and well, hear. He shook his head though, and blamed himself for not knowing better. I took it and leave it as that, I didn't want to push. I returned to Alice's room, which where I was at the moment, and Alice wasn't in the room. Then again, I should say that this room was mine room now, since I was practically here with Alice most of the time. The other time I would be with Renesmee, at our cottage, and Alice had joined it as well. When Alice was in our cottage, Edward would be at the Cullens' house. They took turns, and had returned to their brotherly sisterly state, which I was happy for.

Everything was perfect now. I got the one person that I absolutely wanted to love, and spend the rest of my eternity with. Everyone was happy, including Edward although he was just getting there, quickly. This was the life that we were supposed to be having. I was glad that everything turned out, just like I had hoped it would.

* * *

_A/N: So, I was tired when I started, then overly tired when I was near the middle. According to a guy friend, when I'm tired, I let my true pervertedness out and well, you got this haha. I'm going to bed now, and might as well start on the new fanfic when I wake up, hopefully, I'm not sure. This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are great. =]_


End file.
